Percy and Annabeth's Life
by WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have kids, but Percy broke up with Annabeth before he could find out. Now Annabeth is remarried and has triplets (who are Percy's). What happens when after 14 years Annabeth and Percy meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I run into the apartment and fall straight to the floor sobbing. I can't believe what just happened. Percy and I were just sitting on the couch at his mom's apartment when I was about to tell him.

Suddenly he burst out, screaming at me all my faults and everything that was wrong with me. I was shocked; he seemed so un-Percy like. I was actually starting to believe him. I was always correcting him, I did call him stupid a lot, and I had so many faults and didn't appreciate him.

Then he broke up with me and shoved me out the door. I ran all the way home with tears streaming down my face.

Oh gods, I thought, I hate myself. No I hate him I reminded myself.

I continued to cry endlessly, when Thalia came out of the bedroom. She was staying with me until Artimes needed her back.

"Annie, what's wrong?" She asked, I was even to upset to yell at her to not call me Annie.

"P-P-Percy," I managed, "he, he," I burst out crying again unable to finish.

"Oh no," Thalia said. "Did he freak out when you told him about his baby?"

I cried again, slowly rubbing my growing belly.

"No, I never got to tell him," I mumbled. "I was about to tell him when he started randomly screaming at me, then breaking up with me, and shoving me out of the apartment."

"That jerk." I nod in approval.

"How am I going to take care of…" I rub my belly, I still couldn't manage to say, you know what was growing inside of me, "You know, without him to help me? I don't want to be a single mom, and I couldn't move on, I still love him."

"Go tell him about his child and he probably will dismiss whatever he was angry about earlier, and get back together with you and…"

"No, he made his point very clear he didn't want me to be with him, plus I don't want him to get back together with me just because he feels guilty about leaving me while I'm pregnant."

"Annie, you'll be a great mother, plus a child can't be that hard." She looked at me, I looked away knowing she understood my reaction. "Oh gods Annabeth it is just one right?"

I shook my head no.

"TWINS?!" She asked.

"Triplets," I answer.

Her jaw dropped and I started to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

What did I just do? I thought. That wasn't me. I mean it was me but, I wasn't in control. It was almost like something possessed me.

I ran to call Annabeth and apologize.

"Hello," asked a girl, Thalia. I heard crying in the background, oh poor Annabeth.

"Umm… hey Thalia, its Percy," I said. "Is, umm, Annabeth available?"

"Annabeth it's okay," Thalia said to Annabeth in the background. "I'm not going to let you talk to that JERK!"

"Thalia, please just let me talk to Annabeth, I need to explain what happened!"

"Percy you are such a jerk. I'm not letting you talk to Annabeth, ever! I can't believe you broke up with her!"

"I didn't," I started. "It wasn't…"

"Don't even start, Percy," She cut me off. "I thought you were going to propose?" She whispered.

"I know Thalia, I was just about to when-when,"

"When what Percy? I can't believe you got so nervous you broke up with her instead of engaging her!"

"Thalia, as I was trying to explain, it was like something took over me, it wasn't me, I love Annabeth and would never break up with her."

"Whatever Percy bye!"

"What, Thals!" But she already hung up.

I slumped down against the wall. She didn't even let me explain anything.

I looked down at the lovely ring I was going to give to Annabeth. Why does everything have to happen to me?

I shook my head and decided to leave. I grabbed all my stuff, and left a note for my mom.

I hailed a taxi to the airport and flew to Minnesota, far away from New York life, far away from camp, and far away from Annabeth my true love.

I promised myself I would never love again.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

I took a week off from work calling in sick every day. Finally I decided to get off my butt and go get some work down. I'll have to support me and my 3 kids all by myself.

I went into work the next day and found a new guy there from Minnesota. He was coming to work on the new architectural design with me for the New Greek museum that was opening in a year.

I walked into the meeting room to meet him, when I saw a guy I was not expecting. This man was super-hot, and my age. Most of the people into architecture were way older.

He stood up to reveal he was tall and muscular. Wait, I thought, why am I checking this guy out? I still love Percy. I mentally shook my head. No, I don't love him because he doesn't love me, I'm single now.

"Hi," The man smiled and put out his hand I shook it. "My name is Eric Johnson."

"Annabeth Chase." I said back.

"I'm aware we are working on the new Greek museum project together." He said.

"Yes…" Not sure where he was going with this.

"Sorry," he laughed, "It's just that I was expecting someone a whole lot older, considering the experience they told me you had."

"Oh," I blushed. "No, I'm just 25, not too old." He laughed.

"Well, I would hope that 25 is not considered old because I'm 26." I laughed. This guy was super easy going.

"Well should we begin?"

"Sure."

After a couple weeks on working on the project, Eric finally asked me something.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Excuse me?" I answered.

"Sorry, it's just, well I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime, if you weren't already in a relationship."

"No, I'm not in a relationship, my boyfriend broke up with me a month ago."

"I'm so sorry, but you still didn't answer my question, do you want to go out with me?" Eric asked again.

I bit my lip. "I mean I would love too but.." His smile faltered.

"I get it," He said. "You're still not over your other boyfriend?"

"No it's not that, I'm over him but I can't get over him, if that makes any sense," I went on. "It's just that well, I don't want to be with him anymore but I pregnant with his children, I'm pregnant with triplets."

Eric stared at me shocked for a moment, then took my hands.

"I don't care, I will love you and your children as long as you and them are willing to love me back."

I started to tear up, this was the first time someone actually cared about me. I leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed me back. "How about we skip the first date nonsense…" I started. "And we just start being boyfriend and girlfriend."

He smiled. "Works for me, girlfriend." He leaned in and kissed me again.

5 months later

Eric moved in with me since he was only staying in New York for a little while and after the babies were born we were going to move to Minnesota to live with each other. I was so happy!

"Annabeth darling?" Eric asked coming into the room.

"Yes Eric darling?"

"Come here." I sighed and came out of the bedroom, and in the living room was a beautiful picnic set up.

"Ready for a picnic in our living room?" He asked playfully.

"Sure," I answered.

He helped me to sit down, because you know when you're almost 9 months pregnant with triplets your belly is going to be huge.

"I love you," Eric said gently kissing me on the lips. "And I love all of you." He lifted up my shirt and kissed my belly 3 times and I laughed. "Annabeth , I love you and always want to be with you." He got down on one knee."Annabeth," he said "Will you marry me?"

I stared down at him and smiled. "Of course," he slipped the ring on my finger and came and kissed me. I couldn't help but remember Percy at this moment, and started to cry.

"Honey," Eric asked. "What's wrong?"

"P-Percy." I mumbled. Gods, I was such an emotional wreck!

"It's okay," he rubbed my belly, when I felt something and groaned.

"Oh god," I remembered not to put the s on yes! "The babies are coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: I am not rick riordan and do not own to PJO series.**

Annabeth POV

Eric rushed me to the hospital, where later my 3 babies were born.

I was so happy and so was Eric. After holding my children, one boy and two girls, I remembered I had to name them.

"What should we name them?" I asked. Eric looked shocked, why is he shocked, I mean is he shocked I'm naming them.

"What do you mean 'what should we name them'?" Eric asked. "They are you're children, not mine."

"I have 3 children and since we are going to raise them together so why not name them together?"

"Okay, how about the girls first?" He said.

"How about Lilliana for the blonde one?"

"Whatever you want." He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you and I love them."

I smiled lightly. "Lilliana Chase Johnson? You know Chase for my last name until I marry you."

"The dark haired girl, Kaitlin, and Katie for short, and her middle name Minerva." Eric exclaimed.

"Why Minerva?" I asked. I obviously knew she was the Roman version of my mom. "I mean I like it I was just wondering."

He laughed. "I don't know, it's just different," he shrugged.

"I want the boy with blonde hair to be named Luke Perseus Johnson." I started to tear up; I wish Percy was here, he would've loved to see his children. No, I can't think like that, I don't love him anymore.

Then, the three children opened their eyes. Lilliana had beautiful sea-green eyes like her father, while Kaitlin and Luke had intense gray eyes like me.

Suddenly, Thalia burst through the doors. "Annabeth," her eyes were scared.

"Thals, what's wrong?" She scanned the room and saw Eric and bit her lip.

"Monsters, everywhere. They are all trying to get here, to get the babies. I have hunters lined up all around the building. I haven't seen this many monsters since Gaea." She explained.

I cursed under my breath. I knew that having the whole time during my pregnancy having no monster come was too good to be true.

"Monsters?" Eric questioned. Oh gods, I forgot to tell him.

"Annie, you forgot to tell your boyfriend about the other half of your life didn't you?"

"One he's my fiancée now," I showed her the ring. "And two that might've slipped my mind."

"Would one of you just tell me what's going on?" I looked up. Thalia filled him in on the world of monsters and gods, and also how important of demigods Percy and I were. After she told him, Eric had a confused look on his face. I was crying.

"Eric, please," I begged. "I know you're scared, but please don't leave me." I kept crying. He wiped my tears away. He stared at my eyes, and sincerely said. "I would never leave you."

Then a bright light came into the room and I covered my eyes. Just then Hera, Athena, and Poseidon were standing in the room. "What cute children." Hera exclaimed.

"Let us see our grandchildren," Athena said for both her and Poseidon. I gave them each one of my triplets. They kept staring at them and passing the three around.

"Hera, Athena, and Poseidon." Thalia said for Eric. He just nodded. The god and goddesses handed back my children.

"Annabeth, we have a present for you and your family." Hera started. "Back in Eric's town there is a house waiting for you, and it's even big enough for your family. Zeus will grant you safe passage there."

And with that they all disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Well," I said. "I guess Minnesota it is!" I smiled I was getting to start over. I would be far away from New York, where I would leave my problems, and far away from my seaweed brain.

**Any predictions for the next chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

We just walked into our new house. It is beautiful. Everything is amazing and the best of it is it is what I designed. I had been working on a design for a house if Percy ever proposed to me. The blueprints weren't finalized but this was so perfect. It had rooms for all the triplets, and offices for me and Eric.

The house was completely furnished to my perfection. I smiled, my life was going to have a clean start.

**_14 Years later _**

"Mom," Lily cried. "Yes, Lily." I asked. "You do remember we have that swim meet tonight, right?"

"Yes of course, I remember, how could I forget, you and Katie have been saying how you are going to kick butt tonight, forever." Lily and Katie both smiled but Luke looked aggravated.

"Do I have to come?" Luke complained.

Before I could answer, Eric came downstairs and answered for me. "Yes Luke you have to go." Instead of complaining more Luke and the girls smiled. Eric normally wasn't home before they went to school, he was normally at work already but today he stayed home to wish the girls good luck on their big meet today. "Hi dad," All the Triplets said. He ran and gave them all kisses and hugs.

"Who are you against tonight again?"

"The Lakers, from Prior Lake."

"You haven't been against that team before, it should be interesting to watch. Now off to school." Eric said.

Before they left they all told us good-bye. Then Eric wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "How did I ever get lucky enough to have such a wonderful wife like you?" He asked while I rolled my eyes. He kissed me again and left for work.

I silently sighed. The house got quiet with just me in it. I got the weird suspicion that something was watching me. I quickly pushed it off. In the 14 years with my kids I haven't seen a monster since I broke up with Percy. Remembering him made me wonder where exactly was he. I didn't really care, he made his decision and I made mine. I got ready for tonight.

**_That night_**

I still felt tense, like something was lurking in the shadows.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nothing, I'm just paranoid." I said.

Luke sat down next to us. I sighed. Then the other swim team came in. I almost throw up when I saw the coach. Just to confirm my fear the announcer said "Welcome the Prior Lake, Lakers and their coach Percy Jackson."

Eric looked at me sympathetically then anger rushed over him, knowing how much Percy hurt me. "That him?" He asked. I nodded. After all these years I never thought I would see Percy again. And he was still so handsome.

I looked out the window and saw a pack of hellhounds coming straight towards the pool. I silently cursed. I whispered into Eric's ear. "A pack of hellhounds are out there," He had gotten to know the monsters throughout the years because I taught him. "I have to go kill them, I'll be back just watch the kids." I looked at him, and showed him my knife which was in my purse so he knew I was armed.

"Look," He said pointing down. Percy had seen the hellhounds too, and was pulling out his pen to go get them. "Percy seems to about to go get them so just stay here." He said hopefully. I shook my head and leaned in and put my voice barely above a whisper so Luke couldn't here. "It's a pack of hellhounds he's going to need as much help as he can get." I kissed Eric and ventured out to see the pack of hellhounds.

After not training for 14 years I was scared I wouldn't be able to defeat them, but even more scared to see and meet Percy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

The last fourteen and a half years I had been living in Minnesota as a teacher and a coach for the girls swim team. Don't ask me why the girls team, I just seemed to find a lot more demigods in the girls than for the boys. So I was a high school swim coach and I went around the state for meets and I also found a lot of demigods too. So it wasn't a surprise when I saw a pack of hellhounds outside. I mean sure it was one of the biggest monsters I've fought in the past 14 years but I could manage.

Just as I told Sara a senior on the team, who was a demigod daughter of Athena (I know a daughter of someone who hates Poseidon on a swim team, run by a son of Poseidon, ironic huh?) that I was leaving, I saw a parent from up in the stands run in that direction. Probably a mother who was aware that her children were demigods and wanted to help them. I just sighed being in this situation before. Sara was in charge so I went to fight the hellhounds. I told her if I wasn't back in ten minutes check because I might need her help. Normally I would have Sara come with me but I would rather have her guard the demigods who were in here.

I went outside to fight the hellhounds to see that lady fighting them with a knife. I was just about to tell her that a regular knife wouldn't work when she killed the first hellhound. I was very surprised.

"Who are you?" I asked but then I saw her turn around. I would recognize that mass of curly blonde hair anywhere, but the gray eyes confirmed my fears. "Annabeth," I asked.

She rolled he eyes. "Yes, seaweed brain, it's me. Now do you want to help me or would you just like to stand their?" I ran to help her. We fought back to back by instinct. I could tell she was a little bit uncomfortable with it but I pushed that feeling away.

After 10 intense minutes of fighting we finally destroyed all the hellhounds. I surveyed my body and saw only a few scratches and bruises, nothing a little ambrosia can't fix. Annabeth though looked terrible. She was breathing hard and extremely tired, with blood coming from various scratches everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Gods, Percy you were just there we got attacked by hellhounds." She said exasperated rolling her eyes.

"No I mean, why do you look so worn out." I mean I was tired but not as tired as her.

She sighed. "I haven't fought a monster since the day you left me." Ouch. "So for more than 14 years, I'm just out of shape, okay?"

I grabbed some ambrosia from my pocket and handed her some. "Thanks." She said while eating it.

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said," I repeated. "Why are you here? I'm here because I'm the coach but why are you here, at a high school swim meet?"

"My children are on the swim team." She finally answered.

"Oh," was all I could respond. I mean, of course that's the reason she's here. "So, children?"

She nodded. "Lily and Katie are on the swim team right now but Luke starts up again when the boys start."

"Wait," I interrupted. "3 kids?"

"Yes, all triplets."

I knew it was none of my business but I still had to ask. "Who's the father?" I mumbled, but I could tell she heard because she looked down to the ground.

"Percy now's not the time to discuss this, the meet's about to start." Then she headed inside.

"Annabeth," I caught up to her. "My team's staying in town this weekend because we have another meet on Sunday." She nodded. "I could get Sara to watch the team for a little bit tomorrow, and maybe we could hang out?" She nodded again.

"Sure, here's my number," she said while handing me the sheet. "Call me tomorrow, 'kay?" Now it was my turn to nod. "And Percy," I looked back. "My daughter's team is going to whip your team's butts."

I laughed. "We'll see about that." And then we both headed inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily POV

I was so nervous. The girls on the other team looked tough but I know we could beat them.

"Lily," Katie was calling me over for the national anthem. Just when I got them I noticed that my mom was running in looking very tired and the coach from the other team was running in too.

"Katie," I whispered. She nodded her head slightly to show that she heard me. "Where was mom?"

After the national anthem was done she turned around and shrugged. "Maybe getting some concessions?" I nodded. Whatever, I just needed to focus on my races tonight. Katie and me always seemed to swim the same events. We weren't very good at breastroke but we were good in the back and freestyle strokes. We seemed to have the water almost push us through and make a path way for us.

The races began, and I realized I was against this chic Sara a lot. When my first individual race of the night began, something interesting happened. I could feel the water responding differently, right away when I jumped in. Almost like a very powerful force of water was in the room.

I saw the Sara girl trying to pull ahead, so I mentally told the water to push me forward. Then my sister and I shot forward but somehow the Sara girl kept up with us. Katie this time was getting pushed forward, and then in my mind I heard Katie say, _we have to beat her_. I was shocked to hear this because we were two lanes apart and couldn't talk underwater. I sent her back a message, _yes we do_. Just to see what happened. The last 25 we shot forward and won the race.

I should be happy but I was completely bewildered. What just happened was not logical. And by Katie's expression she got my message and was confused too. We each had just tied for a school record, which happened a lot. I kept thinking to myself, that somehow we had an unfair advantage of winning.

When we got out of the pool Katie ran over and pointed out that the girl Sara and their coach, I think that was named Percy we very aggravated. Was it because we won? No, it looked more like something having to do with the weird underwater things we were doing.

"Lily, so let's recap what happened and see if we have the same stories." Katie said. She was always the most strategic one. "I transported a message to you through the water and you transported one back." I nodded to show that I approved of this. "And whenever we 'commanded' the water it would push us forward," I nodded then added on. "Almost like it obeyed us." She nodded. "And you can breathe underwater just like its air." I shook my head no. This was news to me. "Come over here," she pulled me towards the diving well then pushed me in_. Just take a deep breathe like this_, she sent a message through our minds. I took a deep breathe in thinking I was going to get a mouthful of chlorine water but instead got fresh air.

I came up and jumped out of the diving well. "Katie," I said. "We should go tell mom about this, its scaring me." She nodded. "We need to leave early it seems like something is lurking and/or stalking us." She said, and then added. "But we can't tell mom first, we need to see if Luke is like this too, first, and then tell mom and dad." I nodded, and then we went to tell our coaches that we didn't feel good, and they let us out early.

After we got dressed, I met Luke and whispered into his ear. "When we get home meet us outside by our pool." He just nodded, and didn't ask questions knowing that 'the girls' had something planned for him. I was really getting scared when we went outside in the rain and didn't get wet. I looked at my siblings and they hadn't gotten wet either. Please get wet, I begged in my mind and instantly we all got wet. We ran to meet our parents in the car. Little did we know that that whole time, Percy was watching us.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke POV

"Okay, Lil', Kat, what did you want to show me?" My sister gave me a death stare, and I have to admit they were pretty good at doing that. They were giving the death stare because I called them even shorter names than their nicknames. "Okay Lilliana and Kaitlin what did you want to show me?" I got eye rolls from my sisters.

We were standing outside our house by our pool, in the rain. Somehow we still hadn't gotten wet.

"Just watch," Katie instructed me. I stood there watching. Then my sister starting levitating water, and I just stood there amazed.

"Know you try."

"Wait, what?" I asked utterly confused.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just control the water, like this." And then just like Katie, Lily lifted up water out of our pool. I closed my eyes and slowly imagined lifting water. "Am I doing it?" I asked still closing my eyes. "Open your eyes and see." I slowly peeked and saw I was doing it. Oh my gosh I thought.

"We can also breathe underwater." Katie added. I just nodded.

Then our dad called us in. "Kids come inside please, your mother and I need to talk to you."

I gulped, and we need to talk to you I thought. We headed inside.

Annabeth POV

**_During the pool incident_**

The children went outside right away to do whatever. I was too surprised to say anything. If something was wrong Eric would tell them. I just slumped on the coach crying. After a while Eric came over and pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back while I cried.

"Was it hard to see him?" Eric asked, I simply just nodded.

"He-he asked about the kids but I couldn't tell him they were his, not in a public place and certainly since they think you are their father." I sighed. See Eric and I hadn't exactly told the triplets that Eric wasn't their biological father. They had known him all their life and we seemed to lead on that he was their biological father, since they saw pictures of us together while I was pregnant.

"Annabeth, we have to tell them," Eric started. "We have to tell them I'm not their father." I simply nodded. Eric called the kids in. Wait did he mean now?! I wasn't prepared plus I was an emotional wreck, the kids never see me cry since I never do.

The kids sat down on the chairs and looked at us expectantly. "As I said outside, we have something to tell you." Eric began. He looked at me to countiue.

"You see well, Eric isn't exactly your biological father." I mumbled.

"What?" All the triplets asked at once. I started to cry silently.

"You see," Eric began. "I'm not you biological father, I'm just your dad because I raised you."

"What?!" All the triplets said at once again this time standing up outraged.

"Eric didn't ummm, make you someone else did, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." I managed. Seeing all my kids so mad made me upset, so I cried again.

Then they all stormed off to their rooms. I cried into Eric. "Shhh…" He said. "It'll be alright."

But I had a feeling it wouldn't, that we wouldn't ever be a whole family again.

**Hey! Sorry for that depressing scene but you know I had to get it in there. Any predictions for the next scene? Oh and for people who want Annabeth and Percy to get back together, do you not like Eric because he seems like a really nice guy who cares about Annabeth and the triplets. I'm not saying that Annabeth and Percy won't get back together, just wondering why SOME of you seem to hate Eric. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy POV

Okay, I was shocked to see Annabeth. I mean after 14 years she was still looking amazing.

The next day, I got a call from Annabeth and she said we needed to talk. It sounded urgent so I went to tell Sara to watch the team and they could do whatever as long as it was one of our approved activities, like shopping downtown.

"Have fun Percy, but not too much fun." Sara called as I left. "Oh and Percy, treat my sister well but remember she is still married." Don't need to remind me I thought. I was a little concerned about leaving Sara in charge since she was only almost 18 but she was a daughter of Athena so I thought she could manage.

I drove to Annabeth's house and instantly knew she designed it. Even from the outside it was so Annabethish. I knocked on the door and thankfully it was Annabeth who answered and not her husband because that would've been awkward.

"Hey Percy come on in." Annabeth said.

"So how've you been?" I asked nonchalantly even though I was extremely nervous. Just got to keep my cool I thought.

"Fine," She smiled. "But you know with three fourteen year-olds, like gets pretty hectic."

We sat down, and I looked over at a picture of her family. They seemed so happy. "Are these your kids?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Lilliana, or Lily, Kaitlin or Katie and Luke," she said pointing to each one as she said their names.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry…" I tried to start, but she just put up her hand to stop me.

"Don't be Percy, it's me who should be sorry, and I should have told you something a long time ago." I stared at her blankly not knowing where this was going. "The triplets aren't Eric's kids, their yours."

"What?" I asked.

Annabeth bit her lower lip. "The day you broke up with me I was going to tell you I was pregnant but then you broke up with me so…"

"Annabeth," I took her hands. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I don't even know what happened. It was like something possessed me when that happened because it happened at the moment I was going to propose to you." Her eyes light up.

"You were really going to propose?" Annabeth asked hopefully. I nodded.

"I called to tell you what happened but you were so heartbroken and Thalia wouldn't let me explain. That was the day I regret the most of my life, and now I regret it even more knowing we could've had a family together." She smiled.

After that I really don't know what happened. I remembered Annabeth offering me some wine and then both us getting a little drunk. Then we were kissing, full out making out. She was on my lap. After a while I remembered what Sara said and remembered that Annabeth was married. I pulled away.

"What," Annabeth said. "Don't like kissing me." Annabeth's face was filled with light tears and a longing for more.

"Annabeth," I said. "You're married."

She shook her head. "I don't care I love you more." Then we continued making out again. Suddenly the front door opened but Annabeth and me were too caught up kissing to notice, then Annabeth shaking slowly pulled away aware of 3 figures watching us.

"What is going on?" The boy Luke burst out.

"That is not Eric." The blonde one Lily said.

"Kids I can explain." Annabeth said. Thankfully they didn't run off like Annabeth said they did the night before. They understood that they're mother was a powerful person. "I would like you to meet, Percy Jackson, your father." There was a second of silence, before Katie said. "I kind of guessed, I mean Luke and I have his hair and Lily has his eyes." So I thought, Katie was intelligent like her mother.

Then Eric burst through the door and said "I'm home," then he saw me and asked. "Who is this?"

Annabeth glared at her children, but mainly at Luke, then he looked up at his dad and said, "That is Percy Jackson obviously, our real father," Ouch. "And the person mom was just making out with when we came in." Oh gods, I thought.

"Eric don't," Annabeth started but Eric still came at me in front of his kids and his wife and started to beat me up. To defend myself I fought back. "Percy please don't," Annabeth pleaded. I stopped fighting, and pushed Eric off of me. I looked out the window to see monsters gathering.

"Annabeth," Eric yelled. "Why did you make out with him?" Annabeth looked at the ground. Before I whistled really loudly, loud even for Blackjack and other Pegasus to come in a few minutes.

"Monsters," I quickly pointed outside. I looked at the kids. "We have to get you to camp." They looked at me strangely. Eric suddenly looked like he was going to beat me up again. "No, you did not just make out with my wife and know about to leave with my kids to take them to camp." Okay so Annabeth had told him.

"And wife too." Annabeth added. "I'm going with too." He looked at her. "Come on kids."

"Are those Pegasus?" Katie asked. "Or am I just seeing things?"

"Nope, those are Pegasus." I said.

We went outside to meet them. Hey boss, Blackjack said in my mind. I rolled my eyes.

"Umm, mom?" Annabeth looked at her concerned kids. "I just heard the horse with wings talk, should I be concerned, or am I just going crazy?" Lily asked.

"Oh honey, I would be concerned if you couldn't hear them talk." Annabeth said to her children. Then we took off with each of the kids on their own horse and Annabeth hugging my waist on mine. We were headed to camp. Right before we left I saw Annabeth looked down and waved her husband good-bye.

"I love you." She screamed down. Okay, so I guess it was just us caught up in the moment of seeing each other again so this kissing didn't mean much but a friendly hello. I shook my head and pushed forward, rushing the Pegasus to camp as fast as possible.

**Just to let you all know, the reason these chapters are not exretmlely long is because I will have a lot of them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lily POV

We were headed East at full blast.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked still not sure what was going on.

"You'll find out soon, I just don't want anything following us." My mother answered.

I sighed and looked around. After a few hours, we finally started to slow down. I looked below me, and saw what looked like a plain valley, but when we got closer I realized that wasn't what it was. It was a camp that looked Greek? We landed straight in the middle of all the cabins arranged in a Greek Omega. I swear on the way in I saw a dragon guarding something gold on a tree.

"Welcome to camp half-blood." Percy announced. I decided just to keep it at Percy it would feel to awkward to call him father. "Camp what?" Luke asked. "Camp half-blood," my mom answered. "It's the only safe place for demigods like you."

"What's a demigod?" My siblings and I all asked in unison.

"Okay you know about Greek mythology and the Gods," we all nodded to show we understood and for Percy to keep on explaining. "Well their real. And demigods are children of a god or goddess and their mortal parent."

"But I thought mom and you were our parents." Katie said.

"We are," my mom said. "You guys are second generation demigods, my mom is Athena and Percy's dad is Poseidon."

"Wait," Katie interrupted. "Don't Athena and Poseidon hate each other?"

My parents laughed and nodded. "Ironic, huh, you know Athena and Poseidon weren't very happy about our relationship."

"But, they eventually accepted your relationship right?" I asked hopefully.

My mom just shook her head. "When I got pregnant with all of you my mom hated me even more. Athena, Poseidon, and Hera, came to see you when you were born, but I think it was because Hera forced them too. Athena hates all of you." My mom finished. Well isn't that nice, my grandmother hates me.

"You'll be okay though," Percy added. "Athena hates me more than she hates you, she was probably happy when I…." Percy's voice trailed off. My mom looked concerned. "Percy are you okay?" My mom asked. Percy shook his head and I caught him looking at someone in a cabin. "I just need to go look in my cabin." He said confused.

"Oh, seaweed brain," my mom murmured. "Come on kids let's go meet Chiron." She ushered us to a big house. There on the front porch sat a plump guy wearing a tiger shirt sitting next to a guy with a beard in a wheel chair. They were both playing some type of game of cards.

When the man in the wheel chair saw us coming towards him, his eyes lit up. He rolled out to the steps of the porch and was ready to greet us there. I saw my mom looking down the whole time not looking at the man, and it almost looked like she was hiding herself.

"New campers I see, and who is there escort?" I could tell he was referring to my mom. She slowly looked up and when he saw her he gasped. "Hey, Chiron." My mother said awkwardly. "Annabeth, I haven't seen you in 14 years, what have you been up too?" The old man, Chiron asked. My mom just looked at the ground again, not meeting his eyes. "Chiron, these are my children, Lily, Katie, and Luke." We waved hello and he smiled.

He seemed to be looking for more information than that we were my mom's kids. My mom continued. "Their dad is Percy." The old man smiled. Then he got out of his wheel chair revealing a bottom horse half. "You-your," I stammered. He smiled. "Yes child I am a centaur. Now let's get you tour guides around camp." Three kids were already running up to meet us new campers. "Hi Chiron," they all said joyfully. "Luke you go with Sam, he is a son of Iris, the rainbow goddess." Nice, I thought he must be very manly. "Katie, you go with Ellen she is a daughter of Hecate." Magic goddess, not bad. "And Lily you go with Dylan he's mom is Thalia a daughter of Zeus and his dad is Apollo." Okay he sounded really powerful, and he was super-hot.

My mom looked shocked at Dylan. "So your mom's Thalia?" My mom asked in disbelief. "Yes, ma'am," Dylan answered. "How is she?" My mom asked back. She obviously knew Thalia. "She's good, she's over in the Zeus cabin if you want to talk to her." My mom nodded and headed over to the Zeus cabin.

"Come on Lily let's go show you camp half-blood." Dylan gestured for me to come with him and I followed. The camp was amazing, and then Dylan told me that after the war my mom redesigned most of the camp I was amazed that she could do something like that. I mean I know Eric and my mom met while designing something for the architecture company they worked for, but she was amazing.

I was still wondering about who Percy was seeing in the Poseidon cabin though.

**I promise you will find out who Percy is seeing in the Poseidon cabin the next chapter. But, tell me if you want that chapter to be in Percy's view or Allison's (the girl who Percy is going to see) view. And if you just noticed I just gave a big hint to who Percy was seeing. Mwha-ha-ha!**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy POV

I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I knew it was Allison there, even though she wasn't supposed to be there. I hoped no one saw her come to camp or else she would be in big trouble.

I ran in and saw her sitting on a bunk looking at pictures. I sighed, "Allie, what are you doing here? You know you aren't supposed to be here." She turned around and looked at me in her fake happy face.  
"You know Percy, most people just say hello." She turned back to look at the pictures, and just frowned and rubbed her ever growing belly. Allison was pregnant.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, hi Allison, now what are you doing here?" I said again hoping to get an answer this time. "Percy you wouldn't understand, I just miss him. Whenever there's hope there's a way." I frowned.

Okay now to explain. Allison was my half-sister. Okay, not my Poseidon side, but my mortal side. My mom and Paul's kid, she was born when I lost my memory and during the Giant war. Then her dad and our mom were murdered during the war, 3 months after she was born. She is now 22, and technically isn't supposed to be at camp. I didn't know she existed until she was 14 and was kidnapped by monsters and I had to go on a quest to save her. Since apparently it wasn't safe for her out in the mortal world she stayed in the Poseidon cabin, and the demigods weren't happy about that, since she was a mortal. She fell in love with Ben a son of Athena. They were engaged 6 months ago and then he had to go on a quest, and right before he left Allison caused quite an uproar at camp, and was banished by Chiron. If she was seen here many of the campers would hurt her really bad. After Ben left she found out she was pregnant. The other two from the quest came back and said Ben was taken away and since one of them was a son of Nico, he couldn't be a hundred percent sure that Ben was dead but his chances weren't very good. Allison was informed of him and came back to camp for his ceremony, and you could tell she was pregnant then. She has been depressed ever since, but still believes there is hope that he is alive even though there really isn't. She's almost 8 months pregnant now.

"Allison, don't start with this. I know you miss Ben," She flinched at his name, "But you have to move on."

She looked at me, "Just like you moved on from Annabeth?" She asked sarcastically since I never had moved on from Annabeth. Honestly, I guess I wasn't the best role model for her situation.

"Allie, it isn't anything like that," I sighed. "Annabeth moved on though." She looked up at me confused. "She's at camp, and when I saw her she was married."

"Percy, when she moved on it wasn't like she was in my situation," She gestured toward her stomach. "She wasn't pregnant like I am."

I smiled. "Yeah, actually she was. I just found out she was pregnant with triplets, when we broke up. I'm a father." She smiled back at me. "You two broke up, Ben and I never did. Percy, you just aren't going to win an argument with me."

I sighed. "You still have to leave camp, though. You're still banished." Ha, I got her there. Then I realized how much not being able to be at camp hurt her. She grew up here, and didn't have any family besides me.

"Percy, don't worry about me, I can handle my own problems. Try to handle your own now." Allison said. "It sounds like you have a lot of trouble with Annabeth and your triplets." I sighed. Yes, I did know I had a lot of trouble but Allison was still my little sister and I wanted to be sure she was okay.

"Allison are you sure you're okay?" I asked but she didn't answer, she just looked away. "Allie, just promise me you won't hurt yourself okay?" She looked at me and knew who I was talking about. My friend Piper had killed herself after Jason died in the Giant War. I didn't want that to happen to her too. "I just can't lose anyone else, okay?"

"I promise," she said softly.

"Swear on the river Styx." I said.

"I swear on the river Styx I will not hurt myself." She finally said.

I smiled and came and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head, all in a brotherly fashion.

"Just let me stay until tomorrow, I won't leave the cabin okay? I just need time to think." Allison said, and she looked at me, and the sorrow and loss that filled her eyes, I couldn't say no.

"Okay, just don't give yourself away, I don't know what the other campers would do if they saw you." I said.

She laughed. "They probably would say I have a really big belly." I laughed, and then left the cabin to see her lost in thought again, rubbing her stomach.

**Sorry if you think chapters are short, but there will be a lot of chapters. Please read and review. Hope to get another chapter up today.**


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth POV

I was heading over to the Zeus' cabin. Thalia had a lot to explain, I mean, Apollo really? Why would Apollo be the one to make her lose her immortality?

On my way to the Zeus cabin I heard Percy talking to some girl named Allison or Allie. I stopped for a second to listen to their conversation. I heard parts of their conversation to understand they know each other, and that she misses someone or something, and that she is pregnant. I shrugged it off, but kept wondering who was this girl. I looked inside right before the end of their conversation just to see if I could see what she looked like or her age, and I saw him hug her and kiss the top of her head.

Was this girl his wife? No I pushed the thought away, she sounded young compared to Percy, and he didn't have a ring on.

One problem at a time, I thought. I first had to deal with Thalia. She wasn't pregnant when I had the twins and she was still a hunter. Getting pregnant by a god must be different than regular pregnancy.

I got to the Zeus cabin and walked inside. When I saw Thalia, I barely recognized her, she looked so different. I would've recognized her if she wouldn't have looked the same for so long. She turned around after I burst through the doors. She smiled wide.

"Annie-beth," Thalia exclaimed. "Thalia!" I screamed excitedly. I let myself be happy for a little bit before I asked her. "Shoot," I told her. She looked puzzled. I rolled my eyes. "Thalia, I'm not an idiot, I'm a daughter of Athena for gods' sake. I can see that you've aged and I met your son outside," I sighed at seeing her sad expression.

"I was going to tell you but," She started. "I got pregnant and had Dylan within a matter of days because of the whole demigod and god pregnancy thing. And also, I thought it was weird having a kid." She finished. I just had to ask her another thing.

"So Thals," I began. "If you hooked up with a god why Apollo?" I asked out of curiosity. She laughed.  
"Well, I wasn't planning on having Dylan. Apollo just called me over, and I couldn't disobey a god, and we kissed. I didn't want too but it was like something came over me. After a while, something happened, and I got all jittery inside. I went to sleep that night and I woke up with the stomach the size of a beach ball." We both laughed knowing how pregnancy could be. "Then Artemis removed from the hunt and a few days later I had Dylan. It was hard though looking like a teenager so technically having a teen pregnancy. I got over it though knowing I was actually older than I really look like, you know from being a tree and being immortal for a little bit."

"Thals, why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you." I said but she just shook her head.

"I needed to do this on my own. I didn't want help."

"So is he powerful?" I asked.

She smiled. "Very. He just doesn't realize it though, he started getting monsters since he was 7. When did the triplets get monsters?"

"Yesterday," I guess I was kind of jealous that Dylan was more powerful than my kids but I was also grateful. I had monsters at a very young age, even younger than when Dylan got them, and I didn't want that fate for my kids.

I asked another question that had been bugging me for a while. "Who's Allison?" I asked.

Thalia looked at me like that was an odd question. "Percy's little half-sister."

"A child of Poseidon?" I hadn't heard of any other big and powerful demigods yet.

She shook her head. "No, Sally's and Paul's daughter," Thalia answered. I smiled remembering that they wanted a child but never thought they had one since they were murdered.

"I saw Sally a lot when Percy was gone, and she was never pregnant." I said.

"Oh, well she was, Allison was almost 3 months old when they were killed." Thalia said. "Percy didn't know about her until she was 14 and got kidnapped by monsters. Just like Sally she could see through the mist. She used to stay at camp for her protection. Percy was really happy when he found out he had a little sister."

"Why doesn't she stay at camp anymore?" I asked obviously knowing she was just in Percy's cabin.

"Well," Thalia started, "She had a fiancé that went on a quest and the other 2 came back and said he didn't make it but they didn't know for 100% that he was dead. He was a demigod son of Athena and she misses him terribly. Also the second to last time she was here, before his ceremony she caused an uproar, but we aren't supposed to talk about it. Wait, how do you know who Allison was?" Thalia quickly asked.

"Oh, I heard her and Percy talking in his cabin." I said like it was no big deal.

"What she's here?" Thalia screamed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked still not understanding what the big deal was.

"She was banished from camp." Thalia ran outside and I followed. Being banned from camp was a big deal and I realized I just got her in big trouble.

**What do you think Allison did to get her banished from camp? It seems like she caused a lot of trouble.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lily POV

"I'll meet up with later, 'kay?" I quietly asked my sister. She nodded and left in the opposite direction with her guide.

We were walking around camp and he was showing me all the cabins. They were amazing. All the ancient Greek architecture looked legit.

"So this stuff is pretty old?" I asked.

"Some of it, like the weapons but a lot of it got destroyed in the last two wars." Dylan explained.

"What wars?" I asked not knowing about any recent wars.

"Greek wars," he began. "You know about the titans and the giants?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Of course, my mom told us about them all the time. But she talked about them with ancient warriors I learned from class."

"Yeah, well history repeated itself. The titans came back, and the titans were destroyed. Then Gaea came back right after that."

"That's awful. Did everyone fight in both wars?" I asked.

He nodded. "My mom told me about it. She was a hunter at the time of the first and second war though but she still helped out. She told me about the greatest demigod ever and it was amazing. He was a child of the first great prophecy and he was one of the seven in the second one." My eyes went wide, wow he must've been amazing. "He was incredible. He and another girl are the most famous demigods ever."

"Who are they?" I asked curious to see who these great demigods were.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, your parents," He said.

"No way, my mom isn't cool enough for that. She is just an architect."

"She designed this whole place." My eyes widened again. "No way." He just nodded.

"And your dad was and is the best sword master ever." He commented. "Everyone will have high expectations for you."

I shook my head. "I could never live up to them; I'm just a second generation demigod." He shrugged.

Then I heard someone scream, "Allison!" Off in the distance.

"No really!" Dylan screamed not as loud as the person screaming Allison though. "She shouldn't be here." Dylan rushed off and I followed far behind him. I was going to have to get in shape if I stayed here.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy POV

I was around camp about to go talk to some campers when I heard the loudest scream ever. It was Thalia screaming "Allison!"

"Oh no," I mumbled quietly. Tons of campers were already piling around the spot they heard Thalia's voice. I ran towards her too.

As soon as I got their I started talking. "Thalia, what's wrong?" I asked like I didn't hear her scream across the whole camp her problem.

"What's wrong is your sister is here!" She screamed at my face. "But you probably knew that already."

I sighed, "Thalia, please what's wrong with her being here?" I asked again knowing the answer.

"Jackson, you know she's banned from camp." Thalia replied, not knowing why I was asking all of these questions. Honestly I was just trying to buy her some time to escape. Then Dylan came up with my daughter Lily behind him. I knew Dylan could calm his mom down but this subject he agreed with her on.

"What is Allison doing here?" Dylan asked anger boiling around him.

"She just needs time to think." I answered. "She lost her fiancé and is pregnant and she is lost in the world. She has no parents, at all. They were killed off by our world, something they shouldn't have anything to do with. She came here for refuge after being attacked by monsters, again the only heritage she had to that was me. She fell in love and he is gone because of our world. And now she is pregnant and needs safety and emotional refuge, can't we give her that?" I asked. The whole camp was looking at me, even Thalia looked defeated.

Everyone was looking at Thalia knowing she was a leader, and to see what her judgment was. Finally she spoke up. "Fine she can stay here, even though she is banished. Oh and Percy? Her fiancé, Ben, he isn't gone he's dead! We all know that she just won't accept that." Then I realized Thalia wasn't addressing me but what was behind me. There was Allison, tears in her eyes. She was older than most campers, but still young enough that Thalia should know not to talk to her like that. Allison was running away, to her 'quiet spot', no less.

"Allison," I called after her. I was about to run to go help her but Annabeth came up to stop me.

"Percy I got this," She said. I nodded but I did want something in return.

"If you talk to my sister I get to talk to our kids." It was a silent agreement that I didn't knowing Annabeth's glares she gave me whenever I was about to talk to them.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine," and then she headed off in the direction of Allison.

Annabeth POV

I ran to see Allison sitting by the ocean crying. I ran to her. She turned around to see me, and started crying even harder.

"Just leave me alone, you don't even know me." She sobbed harder. I hoped she wasn't always like this. I could never imagine being in her situation. Plus her extra hormones from her baby didn't help.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I said putting my hands up, "I just want to help you, I'm Annabeth." I said putting my hand out. She looked at me confused and slowly shook my hand. "Annabeth, as in Percy's Annabeth?" She asked. I bit my lip. "Ummm, yeah I guess but I'm not really his, I'm married." She nodded in response.

"I was still right when I said you don't know anything about me." Allison responded.

I nodded, "But I'd like to know more about you. I knew your parents and they were amazing, I'm so sorry the Giant war killed them." Her eyes filled with more sorrow. "It's okay, I've had to coop with that my whole life, it's just my current situation that's really troubling me."

"Yeah I heard. This child of Athena, Ben?" She sobbed as I mentioned him, and I ran to hug her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Its okay, I'm the one who should be sorry, love hurts." I nodded.

"You know, when I was 15 I thought Percy was dead, everyone did, for two weeks." She looked at me knowing he wasn't dead. "After the two weeks, we had his ceremony and right in the middle of my speech I was him come into the theater. I was so embarrassed. And right before the part when I thought he died I kissed him, because I didn't know if I would ever see him again." She smiled at the tale.

"Yeah well for me it's been over two weeks." Allison answered.

"Allison, there's still hope, if they didn't see him dead."

Her eyes light up. "You really, think so? Everyone tells me he is dead and there is no hope." Tears filled her eyes.

"Allison," I began. "Whenever there's hope there's a way."


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth POV  
I left Allison alone for time to think. I loved helping her but I had my own problems to deal with.

"Hey mom," Katie said as she came up beside me. Then Luke and Lily followed her.

"Hey kids," I smiled. "How was your day?" They just shrugged.

"Hey, mom I have something to ask you." Lily said.

"What do you have to ask?"

"Is it true that you and Percy were the greatest demigods ever?" I sighed. I was wondering when this would come up.

"Well I wouldn't say the greatest, but" I sighed, "Yes, I guess probably one of the greatest. Your father," I faltered, "I mean Percy was the child of the first great prophecy, along with another demigod, and I guess me, I was my dagger that killed Kronos."

"You mean, the Kronos, father of the eldest gods?" Luke asked. Good they had been listening when I taught them about mythology.

"Yes, but he didn't really look like Kronos. He looked like, a friend." Again I faltered, I hated all these memories. "Also Percy and I were 2 of the 7 in the second great prophecy, against Gaea and the giants, and yes the original."

"Mom," Katie started, "Do you still love, Percy?" I looked shocked.

"No, I love your dad Eric, why would you think I love Percy, he's just a friend."

They all crossed your arms. "Because of your make out session with him." I bit my lip.

"We were just excited, you know because we hadn't seen each other in 14 years." I sighed. "Okay, I do love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with your dad, okay?"

"Umm, shouldn't you like call him or something? You know after him coming home and hearing about you and Percy kissing, and then leaving?" Katie said.

"_Di immortals_," I cursed. "I'm going to go IM him."

"IM?" They asked.

I nodded. "Iris message," my children gave me a puzzled look but I ran off to IM Eric.

I threw my coin into the mist, and hoped that Eric would answer. I saw him in our living room.

"Eric," I called out. He looked around confused, and I laughed. When he finally saw me he smiled, then got an angry expression on his face.

"What do you want Annabeth?" His voice was cold, and uncertain.

"I'm so sorry that we had to leave so fast, but I had to get the kids to camp safely." I said.

"What about Percy?" He asked coldly.

"I just missed him, it didn't mean anything, and I love you." He smiled after I said that. I tried to make it sound sincere but ever since I kissed Percy again I was actually questioning who I loved.

He smiled. "Annabeth, I've been feeling like I'm being watched."

Suddenly, I was aware of everything around me, as almost like I was in the same place as Eric. "Eric," I stated calmly. "Get out of the house, I don't know how, but I know something is watching you, a monster. It's my sixth sense." He nodded. Then something came into the house. "Eric get out NOW!" I screamed. "Relax, Annabeth, it's just…" But he couldn't finish his sentence. A monster came out and grabbed him. "NO!" I screamed but I was useless. All I could do was stand and watch him as his body went limp and he was carried out of the house.

Thalia came rushing in. "Annabeth what happened?"

I tried to calm down enough to tell her through my tears, "I was IMing Eric when something on his end came out to grab him. Last I saw was his limp body getting carried out by a monster." I cried on.

Then Percy came in. "Annabeth what's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook my head and Thalia told him what happened. "Oh Annabeth," Then he came and wrapped his arms around me. I accepted his embrace and cried into him.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay," He kept repeating while rubbing my back like you do for a child. Huh, I remember doing this to Lily recently after her first breakup, honestly I never liked the boy but it was her first 'boyfriend' so it was heartbreaking. My situation was totally different though. I loved Percy's embrace. His big warm arms, his strong hands, everything was amazing. After I stopped crying I just inhaled, Percy after a while he brought me out of his embrace.

"Are you okay?" I nodded then looked away. I was crying over my husband, and the person to comfort me was my ex-perfect match. "We will find him, let's go talk to Chiron." Percy said, again all I did was nod.

On our way to the big house Percy didn't wrap his arms around me like I wanted him to but he stayed right next to me. Then the triplets came running up to us.

"Is it true?" Luke asked.

"Is what true?" I asked hoping my eyes weren't puffy and my face wasn't red.

"Is it true that dad was taken by monsters?" Katie asked. I nodded.

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

"Rachel," was Lily's response.

"Why were you with Rachel?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, but we need to go talk to Chiron about a quest." Lily said.

A quest?!

**Please review with predictions or anything else!**


	16. Chapter 16

Lily POV  
When I saw my mom's face when I said we had a quest, I nearly died. She had been crying and was at her weakest point and I just announced that we had to go on a quest. We had to go on a quest to save Eric. Rachel told us that she had a vision but there would be no formal prophecy for some reason.

"A quest?" My mother asked quietly and concerned.

"Yes mom we have to go save Eric." I responded.

My mom's face was puzzled. "You mean your dad, when did you start calling him Eric?"

I sighed, but Katie cut in reading my mind. "It doesn't matter, we have to go save Eric and we have a week deadline." When Katie said this my mom's eyes widen, apparently she knew about deadlines.

We raced towards the big house with my mom and Percy following behind.

"We need a quest," I announced as soon as we saw Chiron.

"A quest? Might I ask what for?" Chiron asked curiously.

"To save Eric." Luke answered.

"Who's Eric?" Chiron asked again. Apparently he didn't know a lot about us.

"He's my husband their dad," My mom answered while looking at her left hand playing with her wedding ring. Chiron had a surprised look on his face. "You're married?" He asked. My mom looked down again and simply nodded. "I would've told you, Chiron you're like a father to me but I had to get away from here, to start over." My mother finished. Chiron shook his head. "No, Annabeth," He said in a very stern calm voice that even scared my mother but both tried to keep their cool. "You ran away and this camp was your start over when you were seven. This is your home, you ran away from Percy not me. You know I would've supported you. How do I've been feeling after all these years not hearing from you?"

My mother just shook her head. "Chiron, you wouldn't understand."

Before they could start up again Luke blurted out. "Fight when we're gone just not now. We need to go and we only have a week."

My mom looked sad then she looked at Percy and quickly turned away. I could tell there was something going on between them, I just didn't know what.

Suddenly Rachel came through behind the big house. "Chiron, they have to go. I got a vision from the fates. This will help to change everything that happened and set fate back on track." Rachel said.

"What fate?" My mom asked quickly.

Rachel sighed. "A god, erm, goddess tampered with their fate in their past and know we have to fix it by them going on this quest."

"Which goddess?" Katie asked.

"Athena," my mom quickly said and then Percy got a horrified expression on his face. "My mom did this didn't she? She never liked Percy, and when she found out we were having kids she did something to affect their fate, didn't she?" Rachel nodded.

"What did she do?" I asked. Percy still had a horrified look on his face. "Athena did something to pull you two apart didn't she?" Neither answered but I had a feeling they knew what that exact situation was.

"Anyways," Rachel started. "They need to go like right now. I got their stuff ready and they each have their own Pegasus that I already saddled." How did she know we were going on this quest if she just had the vision like 10 minutes ago? There was no way she could've gotten everything ready in that time.

"They can't go Rachel, they haven't even been trained yet, they just found out about all this stuff today," My mom said.

Rachel looked at Percy for support hoping he would let us go. He shook his head. "No Rachel, I'm with Annabeth on this one, they haven't even been here a day. I didn't go on my first quest until I was at camp for a week and I had Annabeth and Grover, all three of them are untrained." Percy said.

"We have to go save our dad. Without us he will die, at least we have some chance of saving him if we go now." Luke said. My mom looked on the verge of tears.

"Eric can hold up for himself. He would rather know you all are here at camp safe than going on an impossible mission to recuse him." My mom said. "I know I'm going to lose him, I can't lose you too."

I sighed, knowing my mom was probably right but we couldn't lose our dad. He had nothing to do with our world until Athena interfered. We had to go save him. I looked at my siblings and could tell they were thinking the same thing. "Could you at least teach us how to use a weapon?" I asked my mom.

"I can't I've been out of it for too long, but Percy can. He's the best swords fighter ever." My mom answered.

Percy smiled at the comment then whispered something into my mom's ear and she blushed, rolled her eyes, and pushed him away. "Seaweed brain," She mumbled. He smiled again.

"Sure I'll teach you, come on but your mom has to pair you with a weapon first. Strategy is a Athena thing. But Lily or Katie I think I have something for one of you." Percy said.

I smiled and we followed our parents off to get our weapons.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy POV

I went off with Annabeth and the kids to get their weapons. I still didn't feel comfortable calling them my kids, even though they were.

"So here we are the forges." I said and lead them in. Rows of cestial bronze weapons were laid out. Annabeth kept looking at them and then touched some of them remembering their past.

"What are we supposed to do with weapons?" Katie asked.

"You fight," Annabeth said. "And you kill monsters."

"What if we don't want to kill, 'cause you know killing is bad?" Katie asked again.

"Well, when the monster is trying to kill you I'd kill it, and also monsters don't have souls, so don't feel bad about killing them." I said. She just nodded.

Luke hung back and was eyeing Backbiter, Kronos/Other Luke's old sword. "Um, Luke I wouldn't pick that if I were you." I said but he picked it up anyway. It was scary, the way he held the sword, it was perfect.

"Luke, no," His mother told him sternly.

He had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Why not?" He asked almost evilly.

"It belonged to…" Annabeth trailed off. "It belonged to a possessed hero." I said trying to find the right words. "He was your mom's friend and then Kronos took over his body. He was a true hero, but that blade has killed a lot of innocent people. It is also is made up of cestial bronze and steel so it would kill both monsters and mortals." I sighed.

"But I would never kill a mortal, why would I?" He asked. Annabeth looked at me and I could tell he should the sword. "Take it," I said. His eyes lit up. "Really?" Luke asked.

I nodded. "I trust your mom raised you to know to be good not evil, right Annabeth?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I raised them to be good, why would I raise them to be evil?" She said, I shrugged.

Lily and Katie were still looking around when Katie spotted a silver bow. She went straight to it and held the bow and quiver in her hands. Annabeth's eyes light up. "Definitely, Katie that would be perfect for you," Annabeth said, and then Katie smiled.

"You good at archery?" I asked wondering where she got those skills from, not me for sure.

"She's excellent," Annabeth said.

"Mom," Katie said apparently not liking the attention.

"Katie's really good, but Lily seems to have the archery skills of a Seaweed brain," Annabeth said. "She got her lack of skills from you."

"Hey," I said and she laughed.

Lily looked horrified. "No way you're as bad as me." She said.

"I'm probably worse." I said.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I got sent home for breaking so much stuff, they really shouldn't have been teaching archery in such a small room. They thought I was trying to kill the teacher." We laughed.

"Lily, I think I have the perfect thing for you." I went to the back of the forges and grabbed the ring. It was a blue sapphire ring with silver designs following the ring.

"Here," I said giving her the ring. She looked at me and had a face of what-am-I-supposed-to do with-this. "Blow on it." I said, she did and just like my pen sword her ring grew into a sword. She swung it lightly and smiled. "It's perfect," she ran and gave me a hug. "Thanks dad." Then we all stood there shocked at what she said. She called me dad. I couldn't believe it. I had barely been in her life and she was already accepting me.

"He's not your dad," Annabeth said cold and stern breaking the silence. "Eric is your dad, Percy is your father, but he never raised you. He has never been there for you." Annabeth had tears in her eyes again and ran outside followed by Luke and Katie. Lily just stood there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable; it's just that Eric hasn't ever really been a real dad to me. He tried to hard but was always there for Katie or Luke, he never liked me." She sighed. "I always got in trouble, no one liked me. Mom always said I was like my father but I never realized that she wasn't talking about Eric but she was talking about you. That's why mom always cried looking at me."

"Lily you aren't a bad kid." She looked up at me her eyes filled with hope. "Demigods have a hard life, I promise if you ever need anyone I'll be there for you." I finished and she smiled.

"Mom never loved him you know?" Lily said. "He was there for her but whenever he started to say I love you or something like that, mom got all distant. I now know she was always thinking about you. When you guys look at each other I feel the love."

"Lily, I'm sorry but your mom's married. We can't be together, and you will get Eric back." I said. "Now let me go teach you some basic with the sword to get you ready for your quest." And then we were off to train.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy POV

I was training the kids, when I got a call from Sara. I silently cursed forgetting I left here alone with about 60 girls aging from 12 to 18.

"Umm, sorry I have to take this; I kind of left the swimmers alone." I said and Lily and Annabeth laughed at my stupid mistake but Katie and Luke looked at me like I was the dumbest person ever.

"Hello?" I said very angry to hear Sara's wrath, she is a daughter of Athena you know.

"PERCY!" Sara screamed from the other end. I pulled away from the phone.

"Jeez Sara, don't need to break my eardrums, what's up?"

"What's up?! What's up is that you left me with 60 girls in the twin cities. We had to miss the swim meet because I couldn't find anyone. I'm getting so many calls from parents wondering where you are, and top of that I have been around at least 7 monsters all by myself! Where are you?"

"I'm at camp."

"Ohh, well you better get your butt back here right now mister, or I'll…"

"Sara, calm down. I have to train some kids who are going on a quest. You're a daughter of Athena, figure it out. The bus will be at the hotel at 7 am tomorrow, make sure everyone is there and bring them home. 'Kay? Bye." I finished.

"Percy, but…" I cut her off before she could respond.

"Who was that?" Annabeth said.

"Your girlfriend?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. I've only had one and I still haven't gotten over her." I said, not looking at Annabeth who was blushing. "No, that was Sara a senior on the swim team; she is also your sister Annabeth. I left her with the team and parents are starting to get upset because apparently they want a responsible adult around."

"Are you going to go back?" Lily asked.

"No," I said. "Sara can handle herself. One of the moms can see through the mist because she has a little roman god blood in her so she will help Sara explain. They always figure something out."

Annabeth nodded but looked away. I could tell she was upset so I decided to challenge Annabeth.

"You know," I started to tell the kids. "I've been told I'm one of the best swordfighters in history. But you know, I still don't think anyone can bet me, but I wouldn't challenge you. I would want someone more trained." I said eyeing Annabeth.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Was that a challenge Seaweed Brain?"

Lily laughed despite the tension her siblings were causing. "Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from?" She asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Percy wasn't always the smartest person. I also sometimes called him Kelp head and various names like that, because he is so oblivious."  
"No you do it because you love me." I said, then Annabeth looked away and I realized what I had said. "Annabeth, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," I started.

"Seaweed brain," was all she mumbled walking up to me. "You challenged me, and you will be sorry," then Annabeth hit the first move and I quickly countered it. We fought back and forth for about ten minutes me barely breaking a sweat and Annabeth looking like she was about to pass out. I could tell she was trying hard and I had to finish this but I didn't want to. It seemed like we were the only two people in the world. Doing this again I realized I loved doing this, no I loved her. She seemed to sweep her hair back perfectly. I was getting distracted and suddenly my sword dropped out of my hand and Annabeth's knife was against my neck.

She was breathing hard and so close to me. Feeling were going through me I haven't felt in a while. Love, absolute love. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I wanted to kiss her soft lips and know she was mine. But she wasn't, she was married to another man. I looked at her trying to wipe away my pained expression to see her looking at me with love. Suddenly, she dropped her dagger wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Slowly after recoiling from the shock, I kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened our kiss. We came up for air and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," She mumbled quietly against my ear. Her lips brushed my ear and she nibbled on it softly.

I opened my eyes to see our children staring at us in shock. I quickly pushed Annabeth away.

"What's wrong seaweed brain?" She asked, but I was already starting to address our kids.

"I'm so sorry," I said staring at our kids.

Katie looked at her mom tears in her eyes. "How could you cheat on dad like that? You love each other!" She screamed.

"No," Annabeth said. "He loves me; I have always loved Percy your real father." Then Katie ran off.

"You don't believe, do you?" Luke asked.

"I don't believe what?" Annabeth asked.

"You don't believe in us. You don't believe dad has a chance. You don't think we can rescue dad." Luke screamed.

Annabeth looked at our son. "The gods will play with you. You don't stand a chance with no one experienced on your quest. I've lost so much in my life, I can't lose you too." Annabeth was crying.

Luke looked at us in disguise then ran off with Katie.

"I'm so sorry," Lily started. Then she directed her next sentence at me. "I love to see my mom happy. It makes me happy too, to see you two happy. I know it won't count for much, but I support your decision for you two to be together." She smiled and came to hug Annabeth then she hugged me. She ran off to find her siblings.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on me. "I can't believe she accepted you so fast." Annabeth said in disbelief.

"I know," I said. "She told me that you always told her that she was like me."

"She is, so independent. She also has your qualities of stupidity although she does have some smarts from me." She laughed and looked at me. "Most of all, she is very loyal. I keep on looking for their fatal flaws and hers without a doubt is loyalty, just like yours." I leaned down to kiss her head.

We stood like that for what felt like forever. "Do you think they are doing something stupid, like I don't know, leaving camp to go save someone? Like without anybody knowing or without permission. Maybe like some two people did back when they were 13?" I said.

"Probably," she mumbled then we broke apart and ran to go find them hoping they hadn't already left.

**Please review. Post anything you want. Any predictions?**


	19. Chapter 19

Lily POV

We were all sitting in the Poseidon cabin. Katie and Luke were clearly upset about mom and dad being together again.

"I can't believe it!" Katie screamed.

"She's married! Doesn't he know that?" Luke said. Their argument kept going on.

Then Katie looked at me since I hadn't talked at all the whole time, I had just been smiling to myself. "Lily, what do you think of mom and Percy's affair?" Katie asked.

I smiled knowing my answer. "I think it's wonderful," I said honestly. I was being truthful. I never liked Eric, he always paying more attention to Katie because she is perfect and Luke because they are both men. I never had any relationship with Eric; I only kind of had one with my mom. But I reminded my mom of Percy so I always mad her mad.

"What do you mean wonderful?" Luke and Katie screamed at me.

"Their together and they love each other, isn't that all that matters?" I asked.

"No, what matters is that mom is married and not to him!" Katie screamed. "And we still need to save dad, Eric."

"Mom said just to leave him alone, he will find his way out of whatever he is in," I said.

"No, the gods will use him and us, we need to avoid them," Luke said. "And we need to leave now."

I stood there shocked as Katie was nodding her head. "What do you mean know? Like now-now?" I asked hoping Luke wasn't being serious. "We aren't even trained! It wouldn't be smart, at all!"

"No, Lilliana we need to leave now," Katie said, and I knew she was serious when she said my full name. "Eric has no time to waste, he could die soon we don't know how long the quest could take."

"Lil'," Luke started and I glared at him and he backed away. "Umm, sorry Lily. We have to go now, I know we aren't trained but we are all the chance Eric's got."

I sighed. I guess this was true but still… "We can't sneak out of camp," I said. "I mean how would we do it? Mom and everyone else would see that we were gone and come and get us right away. Plus we don't have the proper materials."

Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw something in the cabin. Suddenly, I blew on my ring to bring it to its full form. "Who goes there?" I asked with no response. "Tell my or else I will have to use this."

A pregnant women came out from behind the saltwater fountain, and then I realized that it was Allison.

Allison laughed. "Yeah, like I couldn't block you." Then her face turned serious. "Couldn't but over hear that your planning on sneaking out of camp."

"You have a problem with that?" Luke asked.

"No, it's just against the rules, you know if you cared," Allison said.

"How against the rules? I mean do people do it?" I asked.

Allison laughed again. "To answer your first question, it is very against the rules, banishment from camp kind of breaking the rules. And secondly, not really but your parents got away with it once when they were 13."

"Is that how you got banned from camp, sneaking out?" Katie asked.

"Not exactly, something else." Allison sighed. "I know you will sneak out of camp you just need some stuff. Here," she threw me a bag with square stuff inside a Ziploc bag and canisters full of gold liquid. "Ambrosia and nectar they help you heal, and here," inside they bag she threw Katie had clothes, food, toiletries, water, regular medicine, and some other nessacties.

"Also maybe get some decent fighting skills," Luke looked at her and lunged with his sword in hand. I don't know why he would try to hurt her but he did. Easily Allison took a knife from her boot and contoured the attack, and disarmed Luke from his sword.

"Please don't do that again, it strains me," Allison said rubbing her belly. "You could met monsters worse than me or somehow by a miracle pass all of them altogether. Just go save your dad." Then she looked away. None of us knew anything about her besides that she was our half-aunt.

I don't know why I was curious but I had to ask. "How good are you?" I asked and Allison just looked at me puzzled. "I mean, were you a famous person, were you any good at fighting?"

She laughed half-heartily. "I guess I was kind of famous, being Percy Jackson's half-sister and being a mortal at camp. Also I was pretty good at fighting, but now I have a big vulnerability," she said gesturing to her stomach. I was about to ask another question when Allison interrupted me. "And don't ask why I was banished from camp, sore subject." She looked at us, then at me. "Luke, Katie go to the pine tree on top of the hill meet your sister there in ten minutes. Lily I have to talk to you."

My siblings left and silently I was scared inside. Allison did look that tough after seeing her cry but I know people who have had hurt in their lives are people to fear.

"Beware who you trust. Only trust people you can be sure of. How much do you know about your brother and sister?" She asked.

I was shocked. Did she think they would betray me somehow? "I know them well, I guess Katie more than Luke." She looked at me again with sorrow in her eyes.

"Be careful, I wouldn't trust Luke, he is unstable. Katie isn't strong enough she can't face her fears. What are your fears?"

I looked at her tears in my eyes. "I have none. I can't believe you don't think I can trust my own siblings!" I screamed at her and ran away. I ran to the pine tree.

Standing there was Rachel with three Pegasus. I didn't even ask how she got them, just hoped on and flew away to save the dad I didn't love. I had to do it to show I'm brave.

**Please review. Any predictions for upcoming chapters? Anyone think they know why Allison is banished from camp?**


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth POV

Percy was rushing towards the Poseidon cabin, so I followed him. "Lily, Katie, Luke!" We kept on screaming. No, no! They couldn't have left camp. They couldn't be going on a quest, not my babies.

As we entered the Poseidon cabin all we saw was Allison.

"Hey Allison, have you seen Luke, Katie, or Lily lately?" Percy asked her nicely.

She smiled. "Yes, actually I have."

"Well where are they?" I screamed at her tears rushing down my face. Percy had to hold me back so I wouldn't strangle Allison. "Annabeth, calm down," Percy said. "Allison will tell us where they are." Then he looked at Allison hopefully.

"Where do you think they are? They are your kids. Do you think they would just stand back and let Eric have no chance? Is that what you would do?" She said and she was right. I would go save him.

Then Allison continued. "I sent them on the quest; I knew they were going to go anyway I heard them discussing it. I gave them some pointers. Also I provided them with food, clothes, ambrosia, nectar, and other nessacties that only Lily was thinking about. They were just going to go with no plan in mind, but I helped them. You should thank me."

My eyes widened and I charged at her again, but Percy again held me back. Tears blocked my vision. "Thank you?" I screamed complete sarcasm in my voice. "Why in Hades name would I thank you?"

"None of your children would've had a chance, now one of them does," she said.

"What are you talking about Allie?" Percy asked. "What do you mean one of them?"

She looked away. "I talked to Lily beforehand to tell her to beware her siblings," Allison said. Wait, was she crying? "Katie is no threat but could be if her brother turns her over. Luke's path is already chosen for him. And Lily is strong; she will find her way out."

"How do you know this? You aren't an oracle!" I screamed. I was crying, my babies couldn't get the same fate Percy had. I can't live with that guilt twice.

"No, I'm not an oracle. I've been having visions sent by the gods to warn you. I've been seeing the dreams that are sent to Luke. I'm so sorry." She finished.

I cried in a ball on the floor, Percy came to hug me.

"Shh, shh," He kept on whispering in my ear. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't be," I sob.

Allison looked at me and she seemed to age by twenty years. "When there's hope there's a way."

I shook my head knowing those are the lines I told her.

Finally, I pulled myself together. I had to stop being so weak.

"Unless you're like me," Allison said. "Then you know there is no hope whatsoever. I just have to accept the fact that he is dead." After she said the last lines, she fell down on the bottom bunk and cried endlessly. I was about to go comfort her when Chiron came bursting through the door.

"Percy, Annabeth," He started then he looked at Allison crying and looked away heartbroken. "Come with me."

We followed him outside, far enough away so Allison couldn't hear us.

Chiron looked back at the Poseidon cabin. "We may have located him."

"Who?" I asked.

"We may have located Ben, Allison's fiancé."

"Really," Percy said. "How? What? Where…" He stammered.

"I have been looking for Ben for quite some time." Chiron started. "Allison deserves some happiness in her life. Her parents were killed at a young age; she was kidnapped, and has been on dangerous quests no mortal should go on. Finally, after she got some happiness and peace at camp I banish her from camp and her fiancé is presumed dead, all while she is pregnant with his child. I just wanted her to be happy." Chiron took a shaky breath. "Ben is at a hospital in a suburb outside of New York. He was in a coma for 7 months and now they won't release him until someone comes and claims him because he is 'unstable'."

"Are you sure it's him?" Percy asked.

"Positive, here's a picture of him." Chiron brought out the article of Ben and I could tell he was an Athena kid. "Here's the address, go get him. It'll distract you both from the worries of the triplet's quest."

"How did you know they are on a quest?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me. "If they are anything like either of you they would go on the quest even without permission." I sighed knowing this was true.

Percy and I headed towards his car, and we set off to go find Ben.

**Please read and review! Any predictions?**


	21. Chapter 21

Lily POV

We were headed off to find Eric, when I was thinking over what Allison told me. How much did I know about my siblings? Katie and I hung out together more than Luke and I but still Katie and I were so different. I could tell we were never a strong family. Luke and Katie always fit but I didn't. It seemed like I needed something that should be there but wasn't. Now I know what that was. My true father, Percy.

I was extremely tired from my ruff day so I strapped myself in on the Pegasus and went to bed.

I woke up to broad sunlight. I looked around to see where I was and found myself over a bunch of trees. I continued to look around for Katie and Luke but I couldn't find them. I started to panick.

"Where are they?" I said to myself.

_I'm so sorry! The redheaded chic made me do it! Don't be mad!_

I looked down at my Pegasus. "What's your name again?"

_Gris, it means gray._

I looked down at my ironically colored gray Pegasus named Gris. "Well, Gris you better start explaining who the redheaded chic is and what exactly did she make you do, or else!" I tried to sound imitating but I guess it didn't work because Gris only laughed.

_Or else what? You don't have any skills you don't scare me at all! I could buck you off right now if I wanted to. _

I quickly came up with a reason for Gris not to buck me off and fall to my death. "Well, my parents would be very angry at you. You know them right? Wait never mind of course you do! Annabeth Chase is my mom and my dad is Percy Jackson." I smiled knowing this should scare him.

_Oh my gods! I am so sorry; please forgive me I will tell you everything you need to know! First the redheaded girl is Rachel, the oracle. She is working with someone or something I don't know who though! She sent you on this quest as almost a suicidal mission knowing you wouldn't make it back, she would only let your evil brother Luke back!_

I gasp in surprise! "Luke evil? No that can't be!"

_Well it's true! He has been getting dreams about how the gods treat people like pawns. Not that I hate the gods! I love them! It's just that Rachel was threatening a good friend of mine, another Pegasus the one your sister took, so where was I? Oh yeah, so she was threatening the Pegasus's original rider Allison Jackson, sister of your dad._

"Wait, Rachel was threatening Allison?" I asked concerned for her safety.

_Yes, yes something about her child and Ben and some big fate awaiting the child and her family, but that is beside the point. The only reason I brought you here is that I know you can get out. You have great blood in you kid. I'm getting tired so I have to land soon, unless you want to plummet out of the sky. When I land a magical barrier will be sent out making everything in the barrier stay in and everything out stay out. Nothing will be able to get in or out. There will be monsters though so stay alert._

"Wait, what about Eric? Aren't we supposed to save him?" I asked knowing that couldn't have been made up because my mom saw him in a iris-message getting taken away.

_Eric is in a hospital outside the suburbs of New York City. He is in a critical state and will die. There was nothing you could do to save him. The monster beat the life out of him. Now just try to stay alive._

I sighed knowing that my chances were slim that I would survive but I knew I had to at least try to survive.

When Gris landed I could feel the magical barrier coming in around me, I was now trapped.

I looked off into the distance to see a figure flying and coming toward me fast from the way I came. If it was something to attack me I would be reading. I steadied my feet and turned my ring into a weapon. As the figure came closer I could tell it was someone riding a Pegasus.

The Pegasus landed and the figure, a boy came off. I could see his sun streaked blond hair like his father Apollo and his sky blue eyes like his mom Thalia. I wondered why he followed me.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I've always wanted to go on a quest and thought that you would need an experienced person on yours so I followed you to see if there was any trouble." I sighed.

"Well, I guess you're trapped here with me now." I said while he gave me a confused look. I explained to him about the barrier, about Rachel, Eric, Allison, and all the stuff Gris told me.

"Wow," was all he could say in return. "We're screwed." I only nod when I see the most horrible looking thing coming at us. It was a monster and all I could do was stand there paralyzed in fear.

**Please review! Love to hear from you! Any predictions? I love to hear what you guys think is coming next and laugh to see how far off you guys are! But seriously I love reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

Percy POV

We were headed on our way to a hospital to find Ben. I was really happy for Allison. If this was really Ben she could get out of her depression. The only thing I was worried about was that if he was in an unstable condition. The other two that came back from the quest were going crazy and Dionysus had to save them. If Ben was in the same situation there might not be anything that we could do for him now.

I was also worried about Annabeth. I looked over at her in the passenger side of my car to see her worried face looking out the window. She was probably thinking about our kids. I sighed. Unfortunately we knew a lot of ways quests could go wrong. The one monster you just couldn't defeat.

"Annabeth, they are going to be fine." I said. She just put on a fake smile for me.

Just then my phone rang. It was an anti-monster detecting phone called the demigod-phone or the D-phone for short. I looked at the caller id to see it was Thalia.

"Hey Thals, what's up?" I asked calmly. Annabeth looked over after she heard it was Thalia.

"Hey Perce, is Annabeth there?" Thalia asked.

"Yep, here she is," I said and handed the phone to Annabeth.

I only heard what Annabeth said so it went something like this.

"Hey, Thalia." "He'll be fine." "You know he's a good fighter." "Oh." Then she relaxed a little bit. "Yeah I guess that makes me a little more relaxed." "Thanks, bye." And then she hung up and handed the phone back to me.

"What did Thalia have to say?" I asked out of curiosity.

"She told me her son Dylan followed Luke, Katie, and Lily on their quest. He left a note explaining that he would think it would be better to have an experienced person on the quest. At first I thought Thalia was nervous for him but she just called so I would be more relaxed with them having someone trained there. I guess it does help a little." Annabeth said after she finished. Then she continued looking out the window.

I sighed. We sat like that for some time before I decided to try to make small talk with her.

"Annabeth," She looked over at me. "Why does only Lily like me? I thought if one would like me all of them would like me and if one hated me they all would hate me?"

Annabeth started to talk. "I don't know. I mean I guess Lily never really fit; she is too much like you. She always gets in trouble at school; I think she has the strongest abilities. Eric always gives her a hard time but he adores Luke because they have the male to male connection. I guess Katie takes more after me and whenever I look at Lily I see us and it makes me sad. Lily is a complete combination of us."

I saw the hospital and we pulled into the parking lot. We both got out and she took my hand in hers, and we both smiled at this.

I gave the map to Annabeth and we took twists and turns to get to the hospital part of the care center.

I went to the receptionist and she looked at me and told me to wait a second while she was talking on the phone. Finally when she was done she looked up at me.

"Umm, we're here for Ben Prickett." I said.

"What is your relation to him?" The receptionist asked.

"He's my sister's fiancé, and he is her half-brother" I answer. She nodded in response.

"Oh I found where is located. I just need some form of id." I handed over my driver's license and she scanned it through. Annabeth for some reason looked worried.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson," the women said and handed me back my id. "Now ma'am can I see some id?"

Annabeth sighed and gave it to her, the receptionist looked up. "Miss, this isn't a real id."

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, I'm aware of that." What? Why would Annabeth have a fake id?

"Miss, I need a real id for you to enter can I please see one?"

Annabeth took back her fake id, and I saw it said Annabeth Johnson on it; her name. Then she handed the women an id with the name Annabeth Chase on it. Did she not change her name?

Annabeth saw me looking at it and sighed. "I was never legally married; I just couldn't do it so Eric made me the fake id. I just didn't want anybody to know," she finished. Wow, she was never really married?

We were heading up to the room where Ben was being kept. Honestly I was nervous. I had thought that Ben was dead but he was alive. I was really excited for Allison to get Ben back. We were standing in front of the door to Ben's room, and my hands were shaking. A nurse came by and told us we could go on in. Annabeth looked at me and realized how worried I was and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything will be fine."

We walked into the hospital room and I saw what I was not expecting. Normally, Ben has slightly curly golden blonde hair. Normally his gray eyes were focused (unlike Annabeth's eyes that were always out in space) and could be intense but most of the time were loving and caring since he spent most of his time with Allie. But this was not normal. His hair was dirty and uncombed. His gray eyes were looking into nothingness. He didn't look like a child of Athena, he looked lost. Even Annabeth was taken aback by his appearance understanding this is not what a child of Athena should look like.

I cautiously said his name. "Ben?" I almost asked. He looked surprised to hear his name and when he sat up I could see that he was dangerously skinny, I could see bone.

"Percy?" Ben asked.

"Hey man," I said. "We are here to take back to camp, unless you want to stay in this hospital?"

He shook his head vigorously. "No, way! I hate this place. They just wouldn't let me go until someone came to pick me up so I could be kept under watch. I just woke up from a coma 2 days ago." He looked at me then his eyes recoiled back. "Wait, what's the date today?" He asked concerned. "How long was I out?"

I didn't want to tell him how long it was knowing it would shock him but I told him anyway. "It's October 14th, you have been out for about half a year."

"No, it couldn't have been that long. Oh gods, Allison!" He screamed as he realized how long he was gone.

Annabeth came against my ear and whispered, "Does he know about, you know, that she's pregnant?"

I shook my head back as a response and Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look.

"Has Allie been okay?" Ben asked utterly concerned.

I laughed. "No not really, everyone thought you were dead. She was the only one who didn't believe it because she wanted you back so badly." I looked away knowing I had to tell him the next part, not the pregnancy, he would see that later. "She's very depressed."

He shook his head just as a nurse came in to check on how we were doing. "When can I leave?" Ben asked urgently.

"As soon as you're ready," the nurse replied.

"Can he leave now?" Annabeth asked knowing Allison would want to see him.

The nurse checked her notepad. "He can leave today; we just need to run some final test before we release him. That should take about 3 hours, can you wait until then?"

"Yes, we have nowhere to go," I answered.

The young nurse smiled. "You can go wait in the waiting room then." We headed towards the waiting room.

Just after the 3 hours were almost up a doctor with a person on a rolling bed came bursting through the hallway. The man on the bed was screaming. "Monsters! Monsters! Luke! Katie! Lily! Annabeth!" The man was screaming the names of Annabeth and my children. We quickly stood up and raced after him.

By the time we got to the room I already knew it was Eric, and Annabeth could too because she was crying. When we got to the room a nurse blocked our way in and Annabeth fell into my arms sobbing.

The doctor came out to see us. "Do you know that man?" He asked me. All I could do was nod.

"Well he is in a critical state and is dying as we speak." This made Annabeth sob harder into my chest. "If you want to go see him go now before it's too late, he only has a few minutes."

I escorted Annabeth into the room. The room was emptied and the only thing in it was Eric on the bed dying. He had scratches all over his body, claw marks from the monster that attacked him.

When he saw Annabeth come in he tried for a weak smile but it didn't work. Annabeth fell onto her knees and took his hand.

"Eric, I'm so sorry," was all she could say in between sobs.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," He said. "I will die but that's okay, I have to die." She shook her head no, but he just looked up at me. "Take care of her, okay? I can tell you two love each other." I just nodded as his breathings grew heavier. His eyes were starting to close and Annabeth turned to my arms, and continued to cry into me even after his final breaths.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, I know you loved him."

She looked at me. "Yes I did love him, but I was never in love with him, I'm in love with you. I'm upset because an innocent person died an honorable death." She stood up and walked away towards the door.

"Now let's go reunite Ben and Allison, shall we?" She asked.

While she was focused on making people happy, an idea dawned on me. "Annabeth, if Eric is here, where did the kids go to? They can't save him if he is right in that room dead."

Annabeth looked at me in shock. Then she spook. "They were set-up. They are on a mission to die."

**Sorry for the long chapter. It's the longest I've ever written. What did you think? Any predictions for what is coming up next?**


	23. Chapter 23

Lily POV

I was looking at a monster. A real live monster and not the fake ones under your bed. This one was huge and was out to kill me. From the brief time training I realized I wasn't good at distracting the monster but good at going behind it to kill it. Apparently this was the same strategy my mom used while Percy stood up front to distract the monster.

I was standing next to Dylan when I realized I was taller than him, I guess puberty does come earlier for girls than boys. Wait what was I thinking I was looking at a monster.

As the creature grew closer I saw that it was a Cyclops. It was ten feet tall with one eye in the middle of its head. I saw that it had emerged from a cave.

"Where's your weapon?" Dylan asked me as he took out his sword from its sheath.

"Right here," I said while pointing to my ring.

He laughed and I raised my eyebrows. Did he think my ring was my weapon? I blew on my ring and it came out to full size. I smiled mischievously to prove my point.

The Cyclops came up to us and laughed deeply. "Who do we have here?" He asked in a deep voice that rumbled the ground. "Dylan Grace, son of Apollo and Thalia, grandson of Zeus." Then he looked at me. "What do we have here?" He sniffed the air strongly. "Is that, no it can't be? A granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon but more importantly parents Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson? Ah, sea blood."

In one swift move he picked me up and examined me next to his eye. I struggled but it didn't help his grip was too strong. He squeezed me tighter. I chocked not being able to breath. My weapon was on the ground and all hope was lost. Dylan quickly stabbed the Cyclops in the foot and he bellowed in outrage I fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. Dylan struck lightning at the Cyclops and he burst into dust.

He grabbed my back pack and tossed me a square of ambrosia while he ate a square himself.

Dylan looked at me. "You're weak," He finally said.

I was outraged. "What do you mean I'm weak?"

He shrugged. "You are a terrible fighter, probably from all those years in the mortal world; that world makes you weak."

Again I was angry. "What do you mean it makes you weak? I've had to go through hardships to get where I am. I've had homework and I just got over a terrible break up, he was cheating on me."

He smiled. "Wow, 14 and you already had your heartbroken. What about me? I've fought every day since I was seven; I've had a hard life. Knowing since that age that I would probably not live a long life, how is that for you? I am not weak, I am strong."

I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't survive a day in the mortal world.

I felt a shift in the magical barrier surrounding us and saw a clear sky instead of the hazy glare blocked by the barrier.

I smiled. "I think the barrier is lifted, let's go back to camp."

Dylan frowned. "You haven't even finished your quest; it hasn't even been a day yet."

"Dylan, it was all a set-up by Rachel. We need to go tell everyone about her."

He nodded and called over our Pegasus. We started to fly back to camp. For some reason I felt uneasy about something, but I didn't know what.

Katie POV  
Luke and I were standing in a forest. I felt bad about ditching Lily but I didn't know how to control the Pegasus and apparently neither did Luke.

"I still feel bad about ditching Lily," I said while breaking the silence. It was dark outside in the forest and I couldn't see what Luke was doing.

He smiled evilly. "Oh, don't be." Then suddenly he grabbed my hand and I saw a scorpion go from his hand onto my hand.

"What the…?" I started to say but Luke just cut me off.

"Katie, don't move at all. If you do the scorpion will sting you and the poison would kill you in less than a minute." My eyes grew wide and I stood paralyzed in fear of moving. Then Luke continued on. "I know you are smart Katie. You are a true daughter of mom, that's why I need you. For the last couple of months I have been having dreams about the gods and monsters. They play you like pawns Katie. I saw scenes of mom and Percy getting played like pawns. I saw the Luke mom named me after getting played like a pawn. I will be no one's pawn. That's why I will destroy Olympus. Not now of course, but I will build a strong army. On our 18th birthday I will destroy the gods' thrones one by one and I will start a new golden age. Monsters will join me seeking revenge. And the best prize of all, is on that day Percy Jackson will die!" I mentally recoiled at my evil brother.

"What I want from you Katie is to join me. We will be ultra-powerful together. Lily is too much like Percy and would never join. I will deal with her later, but for now will you join me in destroying the gods?"

I looked at him and a tear streamed down the side of my face realizing what the scorpion was for. If I didn't agree he would kill me. More tears streamed down my face as I realized what had to happen.

"How could you ever think I would join you to destroy the world? NO, I will never be evil!" I screamed at his face accepting my death.

He made a tsk, tsk sound. "I'm sorry Kat but you know what I have to do now." He forcefully grabbed my hand and it shook with a violent force and the scorpion stung me. I closed my eyes and slumped against the tree. I was dying. Suddenly, I saw the face of my dad Eric, then his body appeared. I grabbed his hand and we walked off into the dead together. I had just died and had to await judgement.

**Please read and review. Hoped you liked it! What will happen next?**


	24. Chapter 24

Allison POV

I was just sitting down at the beach staring at the ocean. I wasn't actually a child of Poseidon but I was treated as one by staying in his cabin.

I rubbed my ever growing belly. I was very lucky to be having a child since Ben is dead. I had finally accepted the fact that he was dead. Everyone said that I was too young to be having a child, but I knew I would take care of her because she will be the only thing of him I have left. Yes, I was having a baby girl.

Everything since I was born had to end badly. My wonderful parents were murdered just because it would hurt Percy. I had to live with a terrible aunt from my dad's side. Despite my aunt my life had been great. I had good friends, pretty good grades, I was pretty, and I even had a boyfriend. Just when my life was going great I was kidnapped by a monster and found out I had a half-brother. After Percy rescued me I stayed at camp for my own safety.

I had troubles on quest, almost dying a lot, but it was all worth it for my true love Ben. Ben what was had always kept me going. When Ben and I started dating it was the best time of my life. We had been dating since we were 17 and after 5 years he proposed. Then Ben had to leave for a quest and hadn't returned. I was also banned from camp because of Rachel… It hurt now knowing all that could have been was gone. We would never get married, never have more children, and not have a happily ever after. I had always known that something always came in the way and demigods never lived happily ever after. Even though I wasn't a demigod, fate let me love one and now I won't get my happily ever after.

I started crying. Everyone thought Percy and Annabeth would live happily ever after and they didn't. Everyone thought Ben and I would live happily ever after, but no, history had to repeat itself.

I was still crying when I heard a great commotion back inside camp. I didn't bother finding out what it was, but it was causing a lot of noise. I droned out everything when I heard someone coming up from behind me. Normally, if someone did this they would have my sword to their throat in seconds. I wasn't armed and it was probably someone to check up on me.

I got up and walked to the ocean showing no recognition that I was aware of someone behind me. I still didn't know who it was.

"Allie?" The male voice said. He sounded just like Ben. Then realization hit me. I slowly turned around.

"Ben?" I croaked. And there he was standing mere inches away from me in the flesh.

I burst into tears and ran towards him. I squeezed into a hug and he quickly pulled away grabbing my face and pulling me into a deep kiss.

"I-, missed,- you – so- much," I mumbled against his lips. We pulled apart again just to stare at each other's faces. He was gently caressing my face with his hands. Tears were streaming down my face out of pure joy.

"I missed you so much too. There wasn't a second of any day I didn't stop thinking of you." Ben said into my ear.

"Me neither," I replied.

"I'm so sorry Allie," Ben sighed. "I was in a coma and…" I cut him off with another kiss.

I looked at him worriedly. "I-I was starting to think you really were dead, I mean after so long…" And this time it was his turn to cut me off with a kiss. I looked at him, he was so skinny from his time in coma.

"You're so skinny," I said. Ben had always been muscular but now you could see some of his bones.

He smiled. "Yeah, but you're not," he answered sliding his hands down to my huge stomach. Oh, so he had noticed. Ben continued on. "Allie sweetheart? Is there something you want to tell me?" He said jokingly. I laughed. "Ben, guess what? I'm pregnant." I said. He kneeled down and lifted up my shirt so he could look at my belly. Ben slid his hands around my abdomen in a comforting way. Then he leaned down and kissed my belly. He got up, and wrapped his hands around my waist. He brought one hand up to my face and wiped away some of my tears.

"Don't cry, I'm right here and I love you," Ben told me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Percy told me that you were umm, that you were depressed." Ben said sadly.

I looked down knowing it was true. "Yes, I was depressed. I just missed you so much and I was pregnant so whenever I looked down at my belly it reminded me I would never see you again." I cried. "When I got my ultrasounds, I wished you were there. When I had morning sickness, or cravings, or if I couldn't sleep at night I wished you were there. I wished you were there when I found out the gender of the baby. All in all, I never thought you would be there for the birth of our child, but you will." I said smiling proudly.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Ben asked holding my belly.

"A girl," I said. "Our little baby girl."

And we stood there holding each other for a long time.

**Did you like it? What's going to happen next? I wonder.**


	25. Chapter 25

Lily POV

I wasn't talking. I don't know why but an uneasy feeling had set over me. I had to go to camp and immediately put Rachel in some kind of cell or prison so she couldn't do anything else. I can't believe she set us up on a quest to fail. I was also wondering how Katie and Luke were doing. If they still thought Eric was trapped, what would they go through to try to save them? Maybe when I got back to camp my mom could teach me how to iris-message.

It was dawn of the next day when we reached camp. I was exhausted and so were the Pegasus and Dylan. When we entered camp the horn blew signaling the arrival back of us. I was surrounded by people and I was looking for my parents. I saw my dad and mom and ran towards them with Dylan on my trail.

"Percy! Mom!" I screamed and they came running towards me with Thalia.

My mom squeezed me into a huge, tight hug. "Oh my gods, Lily! I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!" I was glad that my mom cared but frankly I couldn't breathe.

My head was over my mom's shoulder and I looked at Percy for some help, he laughed.

"Annabeth, I know you missed and love Lily, but back off a little she can't breathe." Reluctantly my mom let go and I took a breath of air deeply. Then my mom looked at me serious and her face was red so I could tell she had been crying when she saw me. "Did I really squeeze you that hard?" She asked. I laughed and nodded my head.

Suddenly, realization came into my mind and I looked at Dylan's mom Thalia. "Go get Rachel. Tie her up or something so she can't get away and then bring her here." Thalia looked confused but quickly ran up to the cave.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" asked my dad.

I looked up at my parents and told them what happened. All of what Gris told me, Luke and Katie leaving me, and Rachel being evil.

My mom looked at me sadly. "I have something to tell you." Tears were in her eyes. "Eric's dead."

I looked up at her filled with shock. I didn't like Eric very much but he did help raise me a little. Dylan was standing off to the side awkwardly and he gave me a sympathetic look. I shook my head, I was tired of getting sympathy. I didn't respond then I just stood there looking around until I spotted Allison the happiest I've ever seen someone.

Her eyes were light up. Her hair done in a simple but fashionable ponytail. Her outfit was super cute a modern greekish style. She had on Greek sandals that the straps went up ankle high. Her Greek dress was cut off at the knees. Gold armbands encircled her arms. She had on gold eyeliner, gold eye shadow and a little sparkly blush. Even if she didn't look like a goddess in looks her smile told everything. Allison was looking up at someone, a man, a huge smile on her face. His hand was placed on her pregnant belly and he looked extremely happy too.

My dad looked over at me looking at Allison and the guy and he came over.

"That's Ben, Allison's fiancé," My dad said.

"I thought he was dead!" I exclaimed.

My dad just shook his head. "We went to pick him up and that's where we saw Eric." I sighed not wanting to bring up the subject again.

"They look so happy, and peaceful." I managed to say.

My dad nodded. "Your mom and I looked like that," I turned my attention to Percy and gaped in disbelief. "Love is never easy. We went through hardships before, during, and after our relationship and still have many more to come."

I sighed. "Yeh, well, let's just figure out Rachel for now."

Thalia came down the hill with Rachel's hand tied behind her back. They stopped in the middle of the crowd and Thalia held her so she couldn't get anywhere. Rachel was glaring at everyone, but especially at someone behind me. I turn to see who and see Allison with a terrified expression on her face.

Allison's fiancé was holding her tight and kept saying encouraging words to her to calm her down.

"Hi Allison," Rachel said evilly. Allison just stood there shaking. I didn't know what to do, but luckily Dylan internved. He stepped in between Allison and Rachel. "Rachel, leave Allison out of this. We know your evil."

Rachel just laughed. I immediately looked back at Allison who was in tears at the pure sight of Rachel.

"She-she did something to you didn't she?" I asked, knowing obviously she did since Allison was in tears just being near Rachel.

Allison nodded then shaking took a deep breathe. "Allie, please just tell us. Rachel won't hurt you, she can't hurt anybody and I would get in the way if she even tries to hurt you."

Allison looked up and stared down Rachel in the eyes. "I never told people about the Greek gods or murdered the five kids." Ben looked at her in shock, and so did I not knowing what was going on. She looked at me, then my mom, then Ben. "The reason I was banned from camp was for supposedly telling people about the Greek gods and killing five kids, both which I didn't do. Could you see me killing anybody? During the quests or fights and even the war I didn't kill a single person, why would I kill innocent children?" Allison finished and looked down at her stomach. It was hard to believe, why would this girl who was having a child kill others?

Allison continued. "The five kids were all fantastic kids, but they would stand in the way of Rachel's plan so she killed them." Allison paused as a few gasps filled. "I would never tell anyone about the Greek gods. I wouldn't abandon my family like that, this camp is my family."

Dylan had stepped aside a while ago and decided to speak up. "If Rachel just blamed you for those things why didn't you deny it?" He asked.

"She threated me." Allison said. "She said she would hurt the people I love one by one until I couldn't feel any more pain. Rachel said she would kill everyone my brother loved so I would see his pain then kill him. She would kill the people most important to me, all while I didn't know if Ben was okay or not." Her eyes filled with tears once again. "She-she told me she would kill my baby." With that Allison burst into tears and fell to her knees on the ground.

Everybody stood around shocked, but I still had a question. I looked at Rachel. "Why her?"

Rachel looked up at me after enjoying comfort was the deranged Allison. "Excuse me?" She questioned.

"I said, why her? Out of all people why was she needing to be hurt?"

Rachel smiled. "She held connections. Her brother, your father Percy is very powerful and his fatal flaw is personal loyalty and I know it would hurt him most to see his sister hurt. Also Ben needed to be gone. But mostly her child, I don't know why but her child would get in the way. Her child would only be four by the time of the planned attack so I don't know why she would be a problem but I am the oracle and I know she will be."

I shook my head wondering how so much evil ever came to be.

"Oh, don't worry this war has already had its first casualties, they are both dear to you." I stepped back shocked. Then Rachel continued on. "You know, Eric I sent a monster to beat him until he could live no longer, and right before Thalia came to get me I received message of another," Her smile was so awful I wanted to smack it off her face. "Your sister Katie was just killed, and that's not even the best part yet," I let that soak in that Katie was dead. Dylan came over by me and I leaned on him for support. "Your brother Luke killed her." When I heard this I fell to my knees crying. I saw my mom in a much worse state than I was in. She just found out that her daughter was dead and her son was evil.

Dylan was by me comforting me, probably understanding kind of what I was going through. Behind us I saw two black scorpions coming at us. "Watch out!" I screamed at Dylan just as the scorpions lunged at us. Dylan was able the cut one scorpion in half but I got stung by the other one. I started to black out.

"Lily!" I heard screams but I was focused on trying to stay awake.

I saw my dad run over and examine the scorpion. His face was worried.

"How did you cure me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" My mom asked confused.

"When Luke Castellan stung me how did you cure me? It's the same one!" My dad answered hurryingly.

My mom shook her head. "That thing kills in less than a minute she should've been nearly dead right now, but she's not even unconscious."

Okay, from their long conversation, well over a minute I could tell I should be dead by now.

Dylan came over to examine my wound and he poured nectar over it. Then he gave me a square of ambrosia. Dylan said some ancient Greek chant then smiled.

"Hey guys, if anyone cares she's okay," Dylan announced. My parents looked over confused and so was everyone else.

"Impossible," Rachel said. "That scorpion killed your sister it should've killed you too."

"Well it didn't so," I said gratefully.

"So," Rachel continued. "You're a dangerous pawn, your too much like Percy and that's dangerous. You won't become evil so I had to eliminate you."

"What about Dylan?" I asked.

"Oh, him? His grandfather is Zeus and his dad is Apollo, he is much too powerful to even gamble with. Don't worry you two though, because of these many people will try to kill you and your life will be very difficult."

I shook my head. I wasn't trained and if people always were going to kill me, what chance did I have in the mortal world.

I saw Chiron watching in the background, and in the distance in a tree I think I saw Luke. I shook my head at him and then he disappeared.

"Well, Rachel you will have to have a trial." Chiron stated.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll be dead in a minute." And with that a third scorpion came up and stung her. "I don't want to trying to get information out of me." In less than a minute Thalia let go of her and Rachel dropped down on the ground dead.

I was horrified by the experience, and so was Dylan.

"You two have a hard path ahead of you," Chiron said. "Stay at camp and train. From what I have gathered from some spies is that on Lily's 18th birthday is when Luke plans to launch the final attack, but the events leading up to it will be very hard too."

He looked at us miserably knowing we had a path ahead of us very hard just like other great heroes. I still didn't know if I was willing to take on this path but I guess I had to. I had to take a destiny that would be awful because of my evil brother.

**Sorry for not updating! I was super busy. I probably won't update until after Christmas, but I will update a lot after that.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lily POV

_2 Years Later_

Camp Half-blood had become my home. For the past 2 years since I came here I had not left camp besides to go on 2 quests. I had celebrated my 15th and soon to be my 16th birthday here. I had been getting "home-schooled" by some of the Athena campers just like Dylan had.

After two years in camp I was starting to get bored of it. I had become an amazing fighter and strategist. I knew staying at camp was for my safety but I still missed the mortal world.

Allison and Ben got married here at camp and had their little girl Ashlyn. She is super cute! They are currently living in the mortal world since Ashlyn has lots of mortal in her from Allison and is still very young.

My parents got married and were living in our house in Minnesota. They came to visit occasionally, but not often. They wanted me to be in the camp environment like the other kids without my parents. They were coming to visit today and watch capture the flag.

Luke was still evil. From what I heard he and his army of monsters is getting stronger by the day. Not many battles have occurred yet though.

Now those are the easy concepts that have happened in the past 2 years, now here is the hard concept; me and Dylan. We had grown really close in the last 2 years. We went on quests together and hung out together whenever we could. But the only thing is, I think I might be developing feelings for him. At first it was small, like cute nicknames. Then we went on our second quest a couple of weeks ago. We were at the biggest battle yet and Dylan figured one of us should make it out and it should be me. He had told me to us my mom's invisibility cap to go through monsters and out the door and he would kill as many as he could. He was being a gentleman and an idiot. Before I went I kissed for about 8 seconds on the lips. He stood back shocked and I instantly became invisible after that.

We hadn't really talked much since then but he did make it out. He just struck some lightning that only he could've survived. Everything was awkward between us and he neither did I want to talk about it. Then Dylan has to make everything worse and get a girlfriend, Sara from the Aphrodite cabin. I haven't met once non-self-absorbed girl or boy from that cabin yet. Sara is the cabin leader and is the worst. Sara and Dylan hanging out together makes me extremely jealous. I can't even stand to look at them. It just happens whenever I look at them they choose that time to make-out or do something that makes me even more jealous.

Okay, I guess I do have feelings for Dylan, but he doesn't have feelings for me so I have to get over it.

Right now it was almost the winter solstice in two days and that happened to be my birthday. I was turning 16 only 2 years away from my brother trying to destroy the world. Tonight my parents and apparently the hunters were coming to play capture the flag. Since camp half-blood has never won I decided we should win tonight for a change.

I was walking past the volleyball pit when I saw Dylan and Sara making out.

"Get a room," screamed Nathan a son of Athena. This comment made Sara kiss deeper. I saw Dylan pull away and look into my face as I shook my head. Honestly I wanted to be making out with Dylan. I saw his face and he looked, sorry? No that couldn't be right, I turned around and stormed off. Dylan also started to run off towards me. I decided to tell him, if he wanted to talk to me, that the kiss I gave him was because he was about to die. I would tell him the only reason I was disgusted by Sara was because he could do so much better.

I had made it to my cabin and stormed inside, Dylan came in too. Technically, a boy and a girl weren't supposed to be in the same cabin alone unless you had the same parent, so we were braking this rule.

"Dylan," I screamed. "You better get out of my cabin, you know the ru-" Just when I was about to say rules he took the chance and grabbed and kissed me. I looked at him when he was done and I slapped him. He grabbed his face were the red slap mark was in pain.

"Get out." I said so sternly he had no chance but to whimper out in pain. I heard people rush to Dylan from outside of the cabin. I heard anywhere from oh you poor thing, and who did this to you? From many people. I honestly did not care what they thought of me, they all knew I was strong.

I was angry at Dylan. How dare he play with my feelings like that!

I put up a water barrier all around my cabin. I did this when I wanted to be alone. No one could get through because it was so strong. I sighed and then did something I haven't done in the 2 years I've been here. I started to cry.

I cried because loved sucked. I didn't even know what love was and it still sucked.

Between my tears I heard someone come through the barrier. It defiantly wasn't anyone that normally stays at camp. I look behind me to see my dad standing in front of the door way. Again normally I was happy to see him, but right now I was an emotional wreck.

My dad looked at me and his face immediately became sympathetic. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked me, and then came to sit by me on my bunk while rubbing my back. I didn't think I could come to my dad for guy problems.

I answered simply yet complicated. "Dylan," I said, then buried my head into a pillow.

I could almost hear my dad smile. "Oh yeah, I heard you slapped him, what did he do to deserve that?" My dad asked. So okay, everyone knew I slapped him?

I shook my head. "It's guy problems I'd rather not talk about with my dad," I said.

He sighed. "Would you talk about guy problems with your mother?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's what girl's do," I answered.

"Why don't you take down the barrier so mom can come in?" My dad said.

"Why don't you take down the barrier?" I asked my dad.

My dad smiled. "It's too complicated. You have so many architectural pieces and components in your design I'm afraid I would break something."

I sighed and started to take down the barrier. In less than 30 seconds the barrier was fully taken down, a new record for me. My mom came rushing in. She pulled me into a hug. When she pulled away she saw my face was tear streaked.

"Honey, what happened?" My mom asked.

"I'll just leave you two to your girl talk," my dad said then gave me a kiss on the top of my head before leaving.

I looked at my mom and told her the story. I told her about the kiss on the quest, Dylan and Sara, my feeling for him and the kiss we just shared.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I'm really no good help when it comes to boys. Love just takes time. Spend more time with Dylan and everything will work itself out. Tonight you have tough competition with the hunters and you and Dylan need to work together and win." My mom smiled and kissed me on the top of the head.

The horn blew signifying two hours until capture the flag.

I gasp. "It's this late already?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "I'll leave you to it, go out and win. Remember your father and I will be watching."

I smiled as my mother went out of the cabin. Since my parents were watching I was extra nervous for the game tonight. I wanted to impress them so maybe I could lead a normal life.

I went outside and started to get ready for the games.

**I'll try to update another chapter today again!**


	27. Chapter 27

Lily POV  
I was standing ready to play capture the flag. I had on my armor, my ring/sword, and my mom's invisibility hat in my back pocket, just in case. I was going over the plan one final time. We had our flag positioned high up in a tree and it was visible if you were standing behind the tree so the hunters would have to turn around to see it. Sara and two Athena campers were to guard the tree. Everyone else was to be disorderly and fight against the hunters. Dylan and I would go and get the enemies flag.

"Everyone got it?" I asked. Everyone nodded in response, except two people. Dylan and Sara were making out, again.

I sighed. "Hey Dylan," I screamed. He broke away from the kiss confused. "Do you want to help us win? 'Cause all the hunters wouldn't be impressed with your good kissing skills, just your good fighting skills." I said. Everyone laughed, but Dylan had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh really?" Dylan asked. "And how would you know I had good kissing skills?" I stepped back, and I started blushing. "Moving on," I said. "Did you hear the plan?" I asked him.

"Of course I heard the plan, me and you go to get the flag, like always." Dylan said. I sighed knowing it was true.

Then the horn blew, and the game began. The hunters all came in, in an orderly line and I knew we were screwed. We all charged not orderly like was plan. Dylan and I got mixed in with the mess, and emerged out on the other side. We took off our bright red helmets so we were less easily spotted. Dylan took the lead since he could shoot arrows well and I stunk at shooting arrows. The arrows Dylan had didn't kill but petrified people for 12 hours. We spotted our first hunter and Dylan shot her down. I almost felt sorry for her as she fell out of a tree.

We went down a path and killed a few more hunters, but I could tell most of them had been put on offense not defense. Then I spotted their flag. A bright blue flag next to the stream, I pointed it out to Dylan and we headed to it. Suddenly, I came to a halt. No one was guarding the flag, and past the boundary to our side was only 2 feet of space.

"Dylan, no one's guarding it and it's too close to the borders. Can you see where they are hiding hunters?" I asked looking around for places to hide or where people could be hidden.

Dylan went walking up right to the flag. "Dylan, what in the name of Hades are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled. "Getting the flag." He answered.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a hunter, "Dylan, duck!" I screamed just in time as he inched down the arrow going in the spot where he was. Tons of more arrows came at us and I tried to put up a water barrier but the magical arrows just went through. I was getting exhausted and the arrows kept on coming. The worst part was I was getting caught up in Dylan. He always looked his best while he was fighting. I started getting more distracted by him when he yelled "Duck!" I wasn't fast enough but he pushed me down to the ground. An arrow flew 5 feet to the spot where I was standing. I heard cheers from the hunters, and I realized they had won. I cursed in ancient Greek.

I stood up and looked at Dylan when he started yelling at me.

"This is your entire fault, you know, us losing!" Dylan said.

"What do you mean it's my fault!" I scream back at him.

"If you just would've let me get the flag faster…" Dylan started.

"Well, if you just would've gotten the flag faster," I said.

"Oh so now you're saying it is my fault?" Dylan said.

Anger was swelling up inside of me. Dylan was somewhat short tempered and 10 feet away lightning struck down. Another bolt struck so close to me I had to roll out of the way.

"Be careful, you just about electrocuted me," I said.

Dylan let another one come down. "I was trying to," Dylan answered. With that I took water from the ice cold stream and drenched him in it. After that we were in a full out fight. Sword-to-sword, I was winning then I saw my parents in the background and I faltered. Dylan tripped me and I landed face first into the mud. Then a lightning bolt came and struck me. It was humiliating, everyone was laughing at me. Sara came over to take a picture of me since I still couldn't get up being so tired from capture the flag, the fight, and using my water powers.

I heard Sara kiss Dylan, but everything was still a blur from the strike out lightning. I heard them yelling and then at the end Sara screaming, "Fine we're through" and her storming off. My mom finally came over after the crowd went away.

She helped me get up. "Honey, are you okay?" I didn't answer her, I just looked at Dylan and stormed off.

"Lily wait!" He screamed at me, which made me go faster. I got to a rock by the beach I like to hang out at then I burst into tears. Dylan finally caught up with me to see me crying in the sand.

He came and sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I tried to pull away but he was too strong. I sobbed into his chest while he rubbed my back.

"I hate you," I said in between sobs. "That was so humiliating, I hate you."

He pulled me away from him to look into my eyes. "Do you really hate me?" He asked. "Because I love you." And then he kissed me. "I love you too." I said before we started to kiss again. We were now officially a couple.

**How is this story coming along? I don't know if I will continue it every day, I might start another story. What do you think?**


	28. Chapter 28

Annabeth POV

I had snuck up on Lily to see if she was okay, but I saw Dylan beat me to it. They were currently kissing on the beach. It was so cute! I was waiting for someone to interrupt but currently nothing had happened.

"Did you ever think our kids would be dating?" I jumped then I saw Thalia and calmed down.

"At first no, but over the past two years they have been getting closer so I figured they would." I answered.

"They can't live like this," Thalia said.

I looked at her confused. "Live like what?" I asked.

"At camp locked up," Thalia stated. "They aren't being real people. Even you and Percy lived in the real world. They need to be real teenagers even though they are special. I just want what's best for Dylan."

I looked at Thalia, she was really being a good mother. "Wow, Thalia, I just wanted her to be safe and that's all I thought about. I never thought about her liking, I loved camp, but I guess she does want to be in the mortal world again. I hear her hint it to me and I always mention it would be safer at camp." I sighed. "Where would they stay?" I ask.

"I don't know," Thalia said. "I don't have a house in the mortal world, I have always stayed at camp for Dylan."

"How about my house?" I asked. "We have a room for Dylan and you if you wanted to stay too."

Thalia looked shocked about my offer. "Um, if it's okay Dylan can stay with you if he wanted to, but I wouldn't come. Four demigods in a house is a lot and 5 would be too much, plus I never got along with the mortal world."

I nodded and looked at Dylan and Lily who were still kissing.

"How long have they been like that?" Thalia asked.

I smiled. "Too long," I answered. "Should we be the embarrassing moms that go and bug their children?"

Thalia smiled, "Totally!"

We came out of our hiding spot and went to confront Lily and Dylan.

Lily POV

I was enjoying myself too much. I felt like nothing could ruin the moment. Dylan and I kept on kissing, his hands on my waist and my hands around his neck. Then the most embarrassing thing happened.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" A voice asked, and then I realized it was my mother. I slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"You two have been making out for way too long," then I realized it was Thalia, Dylan's mom.

Dylan was the first to wake up from the trance. "Hi mom, hi Mrs. Jackson." Then I remembered I was sitting on Dylan's lap and I scooted off away from him.

My mom and Thalia started laughing at our awkwardness, and I was blushing deeply and I looked over to see Dylan blushing too.

"Um, how long were you watching us?" I asked.

My mom smiled. "Long enough to know that you had been kissing for too long," then my mom laughed again. "Don't worry I've been in worse situations than you. Poseidon and Athena came in on your father and I when we were," my mom paused, "let's just say "kissing"." My mom put quotations around kissing. "We had a lot of explaining to do."

"Anyways," Thalia said. "Would you like to go back to the mortal world?" I looked at Dylan shocked.

"Um, yeah why? Can I?" I asked unsure.

My mom nodded. "Thalia and I were discussing it and Dylan could come and stay with us and you both go to the high school."

"Have you discussed this with Dad?" I asked.

My mom laughed. "No, but he has been wanting you in the mortal world since you started. He has wanted you just to be a summer camper, so I'm sure he will be okay with this."

Then Dylan spook up. "Are you sure he would be okay with me staying with you guys?"

My mom nodded. "When I was 17 I stayed with his family so he should be okay with it. So are you up to it?"

"I am, are you Lily?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah," I said. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Thalia said.

"We'd better get packing then." I said and got up. I ran away from the awkward scene, and Dylan followed. He caught up with me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," I said. And we left to go get ready.


	29. Chapter 29

Lily POV

After about one month in camp, since it was close to the winter solstice we left camp. We were currently in my home in Minnesota. I was unpacking everything into my room. It was left just as I had left it. My pink room plastered with photos of famous movie stars, and the boy one's with lips stick stains from wear I kissed them. All of my old clothes were too short. I had grown taller and stronger.

I really would have to redo my room. I was unpacking some of my clothes and realized I had no winter clothes since camp was always warm. When we first arrived in Minnesota it was freezing and since it was mid-winter it wouldn't be getting any warmer soon. Dylan blamed it on the gods.

The last month at camp had been awesome. Dylan and I had gotten even closer. Even though we had been dating for just a month it felt like longer.

Today was our one month anniversary but I doubt he would remember. It wasn't really a boy thing to remember stuff like that. My mom told me a story about when her and my dad had their one month anniversary and what happened. At least the night ended in Paris.

I was putting my stuff away when Dylan came into my room, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Dylan said. "Nice room, I can tell you practiced kissing on all of your posters."

I lightly elbowed him in the stomach as he continued to laugh.

Then he kissed me on the cheek again. "Happy one month anniversary," He said.

"You remembered," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, your dad told me of the time he messed up on his and your mom's one month anniversary and I didn't want you to be mad at me." I smile then kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to take you out tonight, since we haven't had a real date."

I frowned. "We've had picnics at the beach, and gone swimming and," but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I know but a real date. I'm going to go take you out and do something fun."

I smiled. "You really are a good boyfriend."

"I try to be," he answered and we started to kiss again.

"Dylan, Lily, come to the living room." My mom said.

I sighed. "Come on let's go," I grumbled.

When we got to the living room I sat down on the couch and Dylan sat next to me. I snuggled up next to him but then my parents came in and I quickly backed away. I still felt awkward around masy parents when I was with Dylan. Dylan on the other hand hated when I did this so he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"We are both fine with Dylan staying here," my mom started. "But we have some rules." Then my mom looked at me. "And don't try to get around the rules because Percy and I already have when I was staying with his family, so we know all the tricks." I instantly became red and so did Dylan.

My dad chuckled. "You know the basics don't sleep with each other, don't stay out past curfew, don't drink or do drugs, and all the normal stuff. But if you two see a monster you are allowed to 'skip' school to kill it. Also if you see an army of monsters or," my dad stuttered. "or if you see Luke, contact camp and/or us. Okay?"

Dylan and I nodded in response. Then my dad looked directly at Dylan. "The mortal world is a lot different from camp."

"I know sir," Dylan answered.

"Lily go with your mom to go shopping for new clothes, and Dylan stay here I need to talk with you." My dad said.

I reluctantly kiss Dylan good bye and go shopping with my mom.

Dylan POV

I let Lily go with her mom while I stayed at home with her dad. Honestly, I wasn't so sure about the mortal world. I had only been out here on two quests and now I had to actually learn stuff in a classroom.

I looked at Mr. Jackson and wondered what he wanted to discuss with me.

"So Dylan," started Mr. Jackson. "What do you think of my daughter? Why do you like her?"

A smile formed on my face. "I don't like her sir, I love." This made Mr. Jackson smile.

"Okay then, why?" He asked.

"I love her because she's so beautiful, smart, amazing, funny, and the list goes on. But most of all is that she gets me, we both understand and love each other." I finished.

"What about the war?" He asked.

"What about it?" I asked back.

"Do you think you or Lily will die?" He asked.

I sat there shocked. Never had this come to mind that I could die in two years. "I would only die protecting her," I said, but Percy just shook his head.

"She would die for you." He said. "Her fatal flaw, like mine is personal loyalty. Annabeth took a knife for me and we weren't even a couple. I know without a doubt she would die for you." I stood their shocked again.

"Tough choices will be made; I just hope you choose the smart ones." He sighed and looked away. Was he crying? "I just can't lose my little girl, Katie already died and I didn't even know her."

I looked at Mr. Jackson. "Mr. Jackson, I promise I will protect Lily, I will." I said 100% truthfully.

Mr. Jackson looked at me. "Go get ready for your date," I started to go to my room but Mr. Jackson stopped me. "Call me Percy, not Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson makes me feel old."

I smiled and left.

Lily POV

I looked into the mirror and I seemed like a whole other girl. My hair was curled and I had on make up! I hadn't worn make up in a long time since at camp the way to get known is to be a good fighter, not wear make-up like and Aphrodite girl.

I was even wearing a dress. A dress! It was short and dark green. It had long sleeves and from the waist up it was all ruffley in the middle. I was wearing tall dark brown boots with a little heel on them. I also made sure to have on my ring that turned into a sword just in case.

I started walking down the steps when I heard Dylan gasp. I smiled lightly.

I never wore make up at camp. Before I found out I was a demigod I was worse than an Aphrodite girl. Sure I did swimming but I would always coat my face in make-up.

Dylan was trying to say some words but it came out as a mumbled uh. I laughed, "Thanks."

Then Dylan came back to reality. "I'm sorry, I just haven't ever seen you in a dress, or wear makeup, or do your hair, or…" I cut him off. "So you're saying you haven't seen me as a girl? Just a fearless fighter."

"I wasn't go to say that." He said. "You always look beautiful, I just never thought of you caring about that." I blushed deeply.

"I used to be worse than this," I said and Dylan stared at me confused. "You saw my room it was coated with pictures of boys. I always used to look worse than an Aphrodite girl." He laughed. "Do you have your sword?" He asked, I nodded. Even though we were going on a date you never know when a monster could attack. "I'm ready let's go." And we set off to go on our date. I was praying to the gods that nothing attacked us.

**What do you think? Should a monster attack them? Tell me in your reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

Dylan POV

I was super nervous. I was taking Lily on our first official date-date. I mean, I have taken her on picnics at camp and stuff like that but not actually a real date. I was taking her to a small restaurant she talked about. Apparently, it was where she and her friends used to go after swim meets, dances, or just to hang out.

We were riding in my car there. My father, Apollo, had given me a really cool car. We were riding in uncomfortable silence. Lily was fingering her ring/sword and biting her lip; she does this stuff when she nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered lying.

I rolled my eyes. "Lily, something is wrong. When you are nervous you always bite your lip and rub you ring and you're doing that right now."

She sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous. For the date but mostly for school tomorrow."

"Why are you nervous for school? You've gone there before and you will know people. I should be the one to be nervous!"

Then I accidently went through a red light. "Dylan!" Screamed Lily. A car almost hit us in the side but it stopped abruptly. The person honked their horn loud and swore at us loudly. I continued to drive through the light. Lily was covering her mouth and I realized she was trying not to laugh.

"Your laughing!" I said at her.

"I-am-not!" Lily managed in between laughs. Then she burst out laughing. I smiled lightly too.

"Hey, aren't people in Minnesota supposed to be 'Minnesota nice'?" I asked.

Lily smiled. "Of course we are, just not when a New York jerk drives through a red light!" Then Lily looked around. "Where are we going?" Now I smiled. Less a minute later we pulled up to the restaurant.

"Oh my gods, Dylan!" She smiled from ear to ear. "How did you know about this place?"

I smiled back at her. "I do listen when my girlfriend talks you know." We got out of the car and I wrapped my arm around her. Lily gasped when we entered the restaurant. "It hasn't changed a bit," she commented.

"How many?" The waitress asked not looking up. "Two," I said. The waitress looked up and smiled.

We were lead to a table and I pulled the chair out and pushed in back in when Lily sat down. "Such a gentleman," the waitress said. She took our drink orders and then Lily ordered some appetizer that was apparently really good.

After we got our drinks and the appetizer that was really good, Lily asked me a question. "Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?"

I laughed. "Hades, no!" We talked a little bit after that then we got our meals which were really good.

Finally, when we were done I was about to get up so we could go home and I could give her a present. But then someone who looked our age, 16, came over from a group of people that had been there since we got there.

"Lilliana Johnson?" The girl asked.

Lily huffed. She hated it when people called her last name Johnson since now that Annabeth and Percy were married it was Jackson.

Then Lily turned around and her eyes light up. "Sophie Hoffers?"

The two girls got up and hugged each other. "Oh my god, where have you been for the last 2 years?" Sophie asked Lily, and then Lily laughed. "At a camp," typical answer.

Then Sophie looked at me and smiled flirtatiously. "Who's this?" She asked.

I stood up and put my arm around Lily. "I'm Dylan Grace, Lily's boyfriend." Her smile faltered. Then she looked at Lily again.

"How's Luke and Katie?" Sophie asked. I immediately saw Lily's face darken, touchy subject since her sister was dead and her brother evil.

"Well…, can we talk about this later?" Lily asked. Sophie looked confused and then nodded.

"So when do you start school again?" Sophie asked.

"Tomorrow," Lily answered.

Then they went off a little ways to do 'girl talk' or whatever. I was staring out the window when I saw a small hellhound outside sniffing. I silently curse and rush over to Lily.

I didn't want to interrupt their conversation and I wanted to bring the news to Lily while she was happy so I lightly tickled her from behind. She giggled girlishly and turned around. I had my arms wrapped around her and kissed her cheek. Then I brought my lips up to her ear and whispered. "Hellhound outside," she looked through the window and cursed, a lot.

Sophie looked scared, "I'm sorry Soph' but I have to go. See you at school tomorrow." Lily said this happily but I could tell she was fuming inside. I felt so bad, our one month anniversary ruined.

"Lily, I'm so sorry…" But she cut me off. "Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault that stupid monsters seem to attack us all the time." She huffed off.

Then Lily did the stupidest thing ever. She marched outside, blew on her ring, and yelled, "Hey ugly monster come and get me."

My protective boyfriend side came out and all I wanted to do was protect her. Unfortunately, she could hold for herself. I still ran out to help her though. She was forcing the hound away from the mortals and into a nearby forest. She was about to strike a fatal blow to kill the hound but then she saw something in the woods and stood paralyzed. The monster came to attack her and I yelled, "Lily!" She came back to reality a little too late. She rolled to the side but not before the hound starched up her arm and blood starting rushing out. Lily screamed. I instantly ran towards the monster and killed it from all me anger about Lily.

After the monster was in dust I ran to Lily who was clutching her arm. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She looked out into the shadows and shook her head. I grabbed her arm and she winced in pain. "Sorry," I said. I took some nectar and poured it onto the gash and it started to heal up. I wrapped it in gauze for good measure. "Lily, that was so stupid, you could've gotten killed!" I screamed at her, but she wasn't listening. She ran to the spot where I killed the hellhound and picked up a necklace. She read something on the back of the necklace and tears came again to her eyes.

We started to head back to the car and saw it was swarmed by policemen. We turned around and headed for the road. Lily was in no shape to run so I called her parents. They picked us up but didn't ask anything. Lily cried against me.

When we got home we had a meeting in the living room.

"What happened?" Asked Mrs. Jackson concerned.

Lily with shaking hands gave the necklace to her mom. I then recognized as a necklace I saw Katie always wear in pictures. On the back I saw an engraving. Once Lily's mom was done reading it she sobbed. Then she gave it to her husband and he too shed a tear. Then it was my turn.

On the back it read:

_Lily-_

_They have my soul. For the past two years since my death they have tortured me. I have decided to join Luke's side. I am now a ghost and I will do everything in my power to destroy the gods. You will die. I am sorry, but not really. _

_-Katie_

**Please review. Just so everyone knows I have started a new story for PJO and it is called After the Giant War. Please read it!**


	31. Chapter 31

Lily POV

I couldn't believe that my sister changed to the 'dark side'. I mean she died so she wouldn't have to join Luke! But I am more upset with the way I handled myself. I could've handled the situation better. I am stronger than that! From now I promised myself I would be stronger. I couldn't have any distractions.

If I couldn't have any distractions, then Dylan and I would have to… Suddenly, someone interrupted my thoughts. Someone had shadow traveled into my room. Instantly I relaxed when I noticed who it was. It was Colden, his dad was Nico and he had gone on the quest with Ben. I had kind of gotten to know him since I studied Hades mythology with him. He was 20 so he was 4 years older than me.

"Hey Colden," I said. "You scared me." He just looked at me and gestured to the necklace. Colden didn't say much at all but he talked to me more than he did anyone.

"I heard about your sister, I'm sorry," He looked at me sympathetically.

I shook my head. "It was her decision. But I was going to ask you something…" He cut me off. "You were going to ask me how to defeat her. You were going to see if cestial bronze works and no it doesn't." I cursed silently. Then Colden started up again. "But I have something that will."

He tossed me a small black dagger. I picked it up and immediately gasped and dropped it. It was powerful and bad power scared me. I swallowed the little fear I had and grabbed the blade again. It was really small and could fit in a boot. The hilt was wrapped in worn black rags. The blade itself was dark as night then I realized it was rippling. "It's stygian iron, dipped in something, right?" I asked. He nodded. "The poison will kill Katie, cast her soul away." I nodded. "Use it." I smiled. "Thanks." Then he disappeared as quickly as he came.

Just when I was about to regain my train of thought someone came in. "What?" I said. Then I turned around and saw Dylan. My expression turned emotionless. I didn't know what I should feel about him. He was my boyfriend, but he is a distraction and I needed to get rid of distractions. "Hey," he said. I smiled then my expression turned dark. "Dylan we need to talk." I had shivers running up my spine. Then he smiled. "Yeah, we do." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. His lips were so soft and he was so perfect. Wait, Lily stop, he is a distraction. He looked at me with loving eyes. "When you got hurt today, I realized that I didn't want anything to happen to you. I realized," He stopped and paused as if the next part was hard for him to say. "I realized I would do anything for you because I love you." I stood there shocked. Did he just say he loves me?

Then he got out a box and he opened it. I gasp. Inside there was a necklace. It had a sea green/gray mixed colored charm that was an owl with a trident behind it, symbolizing me. The other one was a harp with a lightning bolt in front of it and it was metallic orange. This one represented Dylan. They were both inside a silver heart touching. The chain of the necklace was gold. I looked up at Dylan and smiled. "It's beautiful." Was all I managed to say, and then I kissed him. I looked up into his eyes and sincerely said "I love you, too." His smile grew wider.

I said what I meant. Ever since we started dating a month ago he had gotten cuter and was super romantic. It made me all bubbly inside which was love. But it was a distraction. He helped me put on the necklace. I gave him a hug. "See you in the morning." I said he smiled, kissed me, and went to his room.

I went downstairs to see my mom and dad hugging each other. I coughed slightly and they turned around. "Hey mom, can I talk to you? I uh, need some advice." My mom smiled. "Sure," we went to my bedroom.

"What's up?" My mom asked.

I looked at her, "I told Dylan I love him."

I said and my mom looked at me confused. "What's wrong with loving someone?"

I sighed and continued on. "He said he would do anything for me. I love him, but he's a distraction. While I was fighting I am concerned about him. I think about him when I should be thinking about battle. I think I have to break up with him."

Suddenly, my mom looked at me surprised. "No honey, don't do that. Even if you break up with him you will still have feeling for him." I sighed knowing this was true. "Plus," my mom added. "You will be happier with him. I see the way you look at him, it's magical." I smiled. "Thanks mom." She came and kissed the top of my head then went out of my room.

I got ready for bed, but not before looking at my sword again. I blew on the sapphire ring and it expanded. It still awed me every time I looked at it. At the end of the hilt was a huge blue sapphire. The hilt of the sword was designed in beautiful silver swirls and designs. On the hilt of the sword it said, τζάκσον, which is Greek and is Jackson. I sighed lightly loving my sword, but dreading the day I will have to use it against real demigods, the bad ones.

I go to sleep with that thought in my mind, trying to get ready for school tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

Lily POV  
Trying to decide what you want to wear for school is hard. I didn't want to come across as the girl I was before; I used to be like an Aphrodite girl. I wanted to be the strong girl I am. I decided on a sea green ruffled blouse with my necklace Dylan gave me. I put on light colored jeans and gray boots. I put on my ring/sword and slipped the stygian iron blade inside my boot. I quick did my hair in a ponytail. I put on some light concealer so no one would notice my dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep.

I ran downstairs to see my parents were already awake. They had their arms around each other and my dad was rubbing my mom's back. I knew I shouldn't, but I eavesdropped on them.

"Percy, what if she-"my mom started but my dad cut her off.

"Don't even think of that possibility," My dad commanded.

"But both Luke and Katie converted, if Lily-" again my dad cut her off.

"Lily's strong; she would never fight for anything but good. Her siblings changed but she would never." My dad finished.

"They all did what if she did too?" My dad just shook his head. "She's strong, remember what the prophecy said?" immediately I made my presence known, not wanting to hear about the prophecy.

"Mornin' mom, dad." They both smiled as if they were just talking about nothing.

"Ready for your first day of school?" My mom asked.

I sighed and then laughed. "No, not really, but I'll get through it."

I could tell my mom was acting strong, but on the inside I knew she was sad.

Suddenly, a pair of arms came around me and then someone kissed me on the cheek. He put his hands over my eyes and said in a really low voice, "Guess who?" I started laughing really hard then I turned around and kissed him. "Morning Dylan," I said. He looked at the necklace he gave me and smiled.

Then my mom looked at the necklace and gasped. "That's so beautiful." I smiled. "Dylan gave it to me." Then my mom came to take a closer look at the fine details of the necklace. Her smile grew huge.

Then my mom went to the kitchen to make pancakes. "Are they blue?" Asked my dad and me at the same time. My mom laughed then nodded.

After we had our wonderfully delicious blue pancakes, we headed off for school.

We were about to get in Dylan's car when I stood at the driver's side. "What?" He asked.

I held out my hand, "Give me the keys, I'm driving." He looked at me confused.

"Umm, it's my car and…" He tried to finish but I interrupted him.

"Seeing as we almost got hit by a car because of you driving through a red light, I will be driving."

He looked at me and I glared at him. Even me glaring at him for a second and he surrendered the keys.

"Thank you," I said.

We were driving to school in complete silence which was really awkward. We arrived at school and we got out of the car. I grabbed Dylan's hand as we walked inside school and I felt him shaking.

"You're shaking," I said. "Are you really that nervous?" He faked a smile then finally answered, "Yeah."

We entered the office and the attendance lady looked at us confused. Then her faced registered as if she remembered something. "Are you two the new students?" We both nodded in agreement.

She looked through her files, "Dylan Grace and Lilliana Jackson?" We again smiled and nodded. Then she looked at me. "We have you listed as going to school here before, but I couldn't find a Lilliana Jackson."

"Oh, yeah. My mom married my biological father after they were separated, so now I have that last name." It was the typical story I told people. I don't tell them the truth of my goddess grandmother possessing my dad and messing up fate, that just freaks people out.

She smiled. "Here are your schedules."

This is what my schedule looked like:

**Homeroom Ms. Sonday Room #115**

**English Ms. Sonday Room #115**

**Math Mr. Schnerr Room #126**

**Science Mrs. Cast Room #148**

**Study Hall Ms. Sonday Room #115**

**Lunch**

**Greek Mythology Mr. Ciron Room #116**

**Art Ms. Gestner Room #234 **

**Gym Mr. Ericson Room Gym**

After reading our schedules me and Dylan took each other's schedules.

This was Dylan's schedule:

**Homeroom Ms. Sonday Room #115**

**English Ms. Sonday Room #115**

**Math Mr. Schnerr Room #126**

**Study Hall Ms. Sonday Room #115**

**Science Mrs. Cast Room #148**

**Lunch**

**Greek Mythology Mr. Ciron Room #116**

**Art Ms. Gestner Room #234 **

**Gym Mr. Ericson Room Gym**

I smiled. We had all the same classes except for two!

We quickly put our stuff in our lockers which were right next to each other and headed for class.

We walked to class books in hand. I grabbed Dylan's hand because I was scared. He felt the tightness of the grip and laughed. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head which helped.

We were standing outside of Ms. Sonday's door. "I really hope I like this teacher because I have her for 3 classes." I said, but Dylan didn't respond. I opened the door to her classroom and walked in with Dylan at my heels.

I turn around and see that I know almost everyone in my homeroom. I see Sophie, Amelia, Lindsey, Hannah, and a ton of other girls from the swim team. I also saw Jack, Sam, and a couple of my other guy friends. Then I saw the school snobs, the Abby's. All 5 of them were in this class. Even when I was a popular girl I wasn't anywhere near their stupidness, I am a granddaughter of Athena after all.

Then I looked at the teacher, Ms. Sonday. She looked about in her mid-40s but still had a ton of strands of light gray hair mixed in with her unnatural red hair. She looked us over then asked, "Who are you?" In a really annoying voice, it was high pitched and screechy.

"We are the new students, I'm Lily Jackson and this is my _boyfriend_ Dylan Grace," I said boyfriend really loud so everyone knows that he's taken. Dylan recognized my possessive in my voice and he wrapped his arm around me. "Oh, I see now. Miss Jackson and Mr. Grace please take your seats." Dylan cringed at his last name. Then he whispered in my ear, "Are they always so formal with the last names?" I nodded. Dylan hated his last name just like his mom did; they didn't use it unless they had to.

Unfortunately, the only two desks were in the back next to the Abby's and they were apart from each other. Abbie Fingman immediately grabbed Dylan and pulled him to the desk next to her. Dylan looked at me concerned. I looked at Abby Klemm, the one sitting closet to me and she immediately moved over to the desk where Abbie F. pulled Dylan. I guess I didn't really look at her more of a glare.

Dylan sat next to me and we waited for class to begin.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily POV

At the end of homeroom before English a ton of kids came straight towards my desk asking me a ton of questions.

"Where have you been?" "Where are Katie and Luke?" "I heard your dad died, is that true?" "Did your mom get remarried?" And "Who is this hottie?"

Amelia, Lindsay, Hannah, Jack, Sam, and Abbie Fingman were all crowded around my desk. Then Sophie sauntered over, not curious of why I was here since I just saw her the night before.

"Okay, everyone calm down." I said impatiently. Immediately I tried to think of answers to all the questions. "I have been at a camp, I'll tell you about Luke and Katie later, my 'dad' did die, my mom got married to my real father who I love, and this hottie is my wonderful boyfriend Dylan." I took a deep breath after saying all of that.

Everyone laughed. I had always talked really fast to get everything in, in a short amount of time since in the past my siblings would always interrupt me.

Dylan looked uneasy. I mean I guess I could understand since he hadn't ever gone to a regular school before with real mortals, and now he was bombarded by all my mortal friends.

Just then the bell for class rang again and we had to take our seats.

_2 months later_

We had been attending classes for 2 months now. We hadn't seen any monsters which I though was strange. I was hanging out with all my old friends again even though they could tell that I had changed from what I was before.

Unfortunately, Dylan still wasn't comfortable with school. Right now we were sitting upstairs in my room doing homework.

I looked at Dylan and he wasn't paying any attention to his homework. He was just staring into nowhere. He had been doing that a lot lately and it was annoying me. He wasn't himself. I didn't know what was wrong because every time I asked him he would change the subject.

"Dylan," I said. "Baby what's wrong?" He looked at me with dark eyes, nothing like his electric blue eyes. No, his eyes hadn't really changed color but they had darkness to them. Then after he looked at me he just got up and left.

I sat there shocked. What had just happened?

Just when I was about to go after him I looked to my right and saw Thalia, Dylan's mom, in an iris message.

"Hey Lily," Thalia said. I smiled at her, but she could tell that I was faking it. Then she sighed. "What did Dylan do?" She asked.

I know most teenage girls aren't comfortable talking to their boyfriend's mom, and especially about their son, but Thalia was different.

I sighed. "I don't know, he has been acting different lately. He isn't himself. I was just talking to him and he got up and left."

Thalia looked concerned. "That doesn't sound like him at all." I nodded.

"When did this start happening?" She asked. I thought about it. "Umm, ever since him and my dad got back from camp," I finally answered. Then Thalia seemed like she understood. "Oh, I know why he is upset then. Go ask him for yourself." I sighed and cancelled the message by swiping my hand through it.

I looked around the house and saw that he was standing outside on the deck leaning on the railing. I gathered up my strength and went outside.

I wrapped my arms around him, and then got up on my tip toes and put my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Dylan turned around and looked at me and his face immediately softened.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry I've been acting this way I just…" he started a thought but I cut him off. "What happened at camp?" He looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You've been acting like this ever since you came back from camp. Your mom iris messaged and said I should talk to you about it."

He sighed knowing that if his mom wanted him to tell me something he should or else he would get in huge trouble. Dylan took my hands and looked into my eyes. "When I was at camp, I saw Rachel and she wanted to talk to me. She told me the prophecy." He looked at me in complete sadness.

Suddenly, I pulled away. He looked at me shocked. "I don't want to hear it!" I screamed. My eyes flooded with angry tears.

"Lil' calm down," Dylan told me. "Don't call me that!" I screamed. I was clutching my arm in the spot of the brand on my left arm that was burning and aching. Dylan noticed it, too.

My mom rushed outside. "What is going on?" My mom asked. "I just mentioned the prophecy and Lily got all crazy." At the mention of the prophecy again a new sprout of pain spread through my arm causing me to double over and fall on the floor in pain.

I screamed. The pain was awful. My whole body felt raw, and felt like it was being burned.

"Help me get her inside now!" My mom screamed.

I kept clutching my arm so they wouldn't see the brand. Dylan laid me out on the couch while my mom called up my dad so he could come home quickly.

It seemed like barely anytime since everything was in a blur but finally my dad got home.

I heard my dad at the door talking to my mom. "Percy, I don't know what to do. She's in pain and I can't do anything about it." My mom said. "It'll be okay, just let me see her."

My dad came into the living room and kissed me on my head. "What happened?" he asked.

"Dylan was just mentioning the prophecy," my mom started but a whole new wave on pain came through me. I screamed and then my dad looked at me full of more concern.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

I didn't answer but he could see me grabbing my arm. "Lily, please let go of your arm," my father said in a smooth, calming voice, but I was determined not to let them see it.

Then my dad pinned my left arm down and yanked my hand away, revealing the brand. Everyone gasped.

The brand on my arm was the letters LJ. I didn't know if it was for my initials or Luke's.

"How did this happen?" Dylan asked concerned.

Suddenly, the flashback came.

_1 month ago._

_I was walking home from school since Dylan had something going on after school. He had to stay back with a teacher for extra help. It was dark and cold since it was still winter. _

_I turned around and see Dylan and my parents. I was confused but then realized they were sharing this memory with me. I had no control over what was happening._

_I continued on just like I first had. Then a hand came and tried to pull me into an alley. Having the great instincts I have I pulled away fast and started to run. But then in the next alley they had multiple hands and grabbed me in, by my arms and feet._

_Before I could see much I was blindfolded and gagged. I started to blow on my ring so it would come out into its sword form, since I could still do damage even if I couldn't see. But then just as I killed the first monster someone had gotten close enough to me since I couldn't see them and burned a hot brand into my arm. _

_It didn't do anything. _

_"Fools," some male with a deep voice screamed. "She is a descendant of the sea god, she cannot be burned easily. Get the mixture of the poison and Greek fire to burn her. And hold her down."_

_I screamed in protest, but it was muffled down by my gag. I was pushed down to the ground and held back by at least 5 monsters. _

_I could hear the brand being dipped in the poison and Greek fire mixture. I could hear the sizzling sound._

_My arm was pulled forward as I continued to struggle. Then a drop of the liquid hit my arm and I screamed. Then the brand was pressed down on my arm and I felt pain like no other. _

_My skin was sizzling and the poison burned my veins. The person pushed down harder and I cried out again. Tears were streaming down from underneath my blindfold. _

_After the brand was released the man with the deep voice came up against my ear and whispered "Don't tell anyone or else they will receive severe punishment. Now go, and don't speak of this to anyone."_

_I was rushed out of the alley were I had fallen unconscious. I woke up about a block from my house not blindfolded and the pain in my arm only numb._

_I looked down and sa in my arm._

End of flashback

I looked up from where I was sitting and saw my parents and Dylan staring at me in shock.

Dylan was the first to speak up. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Are you serious?" I ask. "You saw what happened. If I told you guys something would happen to you." Then realization hit me. "Oh my gods, you all know now that monster is going to punish you!"

I start to cry and then hate myself for being so vulnerable.

Dylan comes by my side and picks me up and puts me in his lap. I cry into his chest.

"Shhh, Lily it's okay nothing is going to happen to us. We can protect ourselves." He said.

I hear my parents leave the room, and then I lean up and kiss Dylan. He kisses me back hungrily.

We place our foreheads against each other. "I love you," I said. "I love you, too." He answered back.

Then his lips traveled down to my neck where he slowly sucked, I moaned after a few minutes and then he stopped.

He looked at me again. "Seeing you in pain was awful. I hated it and hated myself even more for not being able to do anything about it."

I sighed and just didn't respond. Then I looked at the clock and realized it was already getting late. I just heard my parents turn their light off in their room. "We should go get to bed," I said.

Dylan nodded tiredly and we trudged upstairs.

I got into my "pjs". Actually I slept in one of Dylan shirts and boxers. He though it was cute.

Then as I got into bed and my head hit the pillow I realized I didn't want to be alone.

I got up in the dark and went to Dylan's room. I opened the door and Dylan looked up.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. I shook my head no.

I shut the door behind me and walked towards his bed. I pulled back the covers and crawled in.

I leaned against his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your parents are going to get mad." He said.

"I know," I said. "But all I want is you." Dylan and I had never slept together but I needed him now. I fell asleep in his arms.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. Hoped you liked the chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

Lily POV

I thought I was going to be sleeping peacefully in Dylan's arms, but no a goddess had to invade my dreams.

"You guys look so cute together," Aphrodite squealed.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" I sighed.

"Well, you don't need to be so rude!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I was hoping for a peaceful sleep with my boyfriend, but no I had to be interrupted by you!" I said.

"Well, I was just here to tell you that I have been playing with Dylan's emotions." Aphrodite said.

Suddenly, tears came to my eyes. "What?"

"Yes," she answered. "You two had such potential so I tricked him into drinking a love potion. He doesn't know this of course, but I thought that you should know."

Tears leaked out of my eyes. "So, he doesn't really love me?"

Aphrodite smiled sympathetically. "I don't know. You see there is a love scale. Starting at 1 where you might like someone up to 10 which you absolutely can't be without them. Anything above a 5 is deadly, if the couple breaks up and one still loves the other that one could become depressed and stop eating. I put Dylan at a 5, he really loves you."

I look at her. "What number am I towards him?"

Aphrodite sighed. "A 3 or maybe 4. You are too focused on training to make room for him even though love is the best thing ever."

Tears were now pouring out of my eyes. Then I got a control of myself. "Stop it." I said.

Aphrodite looked at me confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop controlling his emotions, or I swear…" She cut me off right there.

"Now, now. No need to get snipping with the name calling. Fine, I'll stop controlling his emotions within the next two weeks." She finished.

Then the dream ended.

I woke up with a start. I looked over at the clock and it read 2:30 am. I quietly slipped out of Dylan's embrace, put on my owl slippers, and headed downstairs.

In the mirror on the way down stairs I saw my face was covered with real tear stains. Then I went to the kitchen and saw my dad standing there.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I had a feeling that you had a nightmare so I got up."

I went into the kitchen and sat on the stool next to him.

"I need to break up with Dylan," I said.

My dad looked at me concerned. "What? Why?" Then I explained to him about my dream with Aphrodite.

I started crying and Percy pulled me into a hug. "Shh, it's going to be okay," He said.

"No, it isn't. Not if he doesn't really love me." I answered in between sobs.

My dad sighed, then he looked at me. "Sweetie, I will support whatever you chose." I nod silently not saying a word.

"Now go back to bed," My dad looked at me and then I knew he knew that I was sleeping in Dylan's room. "Your own bed."

I trudged upstairs into my own room and feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning and instead of putting my necklace Dylan gave me I put on my camp necklace. I got dressed in jeans, a gray long sleeve t-shirt, a blue scarf, gray ugg boots, and blue earrings, a blue bracelet, and of course my blue sapphire ring/sword. I put my curly blonde hair in a ponytail. For makeup I put on some gray eye shadow, concealer for the dark circles under my eyes, and a little shiny lip gloss.

I headed downstairs where my mom was like every morning. She tossed me an apple and I caught it fast. Before I took a bit, I went outside. I put my pinkies in the corners of my mouth and whistled as hard as I could.

I came back inside and started to eat my breakfast. "Why'd you whistle?" My mom asked.

I sighed. "I whistled for Gris so he could come and give me a ride to school." (Gris, if you don't remember is Lily's grey Pegasus."

"I heard about your dream. Percy told me. Are you thinking of breaking up with him?" My mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to ignore him today then break up with him after school. In two weeks I'll see how he feels about me since Aphrodite told me she would stop playing with his emotions by then." My mom only nodded in response.

I saw Gris fly and land in the yard. "My ride's here, bye mom."

I was about 10 steps to the door when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I immediately knew it was Dylan. Then I showed absolutely no expression at all. "Morning beautiful," He said aloud then he whispered in my ear. "I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed with me. I was lonely."

A smiled curled on his lips. I didn't respond, I just got out of his embrace and ran outside to Gris, tears threatening on my eyes.

_What's wrong Lil'?_ Gris asked in my mind.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

Then Dylan came out of the house looking for me.

"Go!" I told Gris, and then he ran and took off.

_Where to? _He asked.

"I have a while until school starts, how about just around for a while."

_Kay'_

We rode through the air and I realized I forgot a jacket. It didn't matter though because the cold air cleared my thoughts, I was now certain I had to break up with Dylan.

**_After school_**

Today was awful trying to avoid Dylan all day. Sophie helped me though we I told her I was going to break up with him, I just didn't want to do it before school.

I had put a note in Dylan's locker at school to tell him to meet me at "our spot". Our spot was a place in the middle of woods where in the night there was a clearing in the trees to see the stars. It was secret enough that no one would come in on our break up.

I sat down on a log waiting for him to come. When I saw him come with his cute smile, my heart ached.

He came and wrapped me in a hug picking me up and then he leaned down and kissed me. Then I pushed him away and he looked confused. He set me back down.

"Lily, what's wrong? You were ignoring me all day at school and now you're pushing me away."

"We need to talk." Was all I said. Then he leaned in and his lips brushed my ear sending shivers down my spine, "About what?" He asked.

I pushed him away in pain. Tears were streaming down my eyes. Dylan looked confused. He leaned in and started wiping tears off my face with his thumb. Then are lips collided. Again I pushed him away, angered now.

"You're not making this easy!" I shout at him.

"Not making what easy?" He questioned.

"Breaking up with you!" I shout yet again. Then he stares at me like I just spoke a foreign language. The shock hits him next and a tear slips out of his eye. "What?" He asked.

The way his voice sounded was awful, but there was no backing out now. "I said, we need to break up."

"That's insane, Lily, come on…" But I interrupt him before he can finish his sentence. "You don't love me."

Again he looked at me confused. "What are you saying, of course I love you."

"No you don't," I counter. "Aphrodite played with your emotions to make you love me."

He looked at me, "Lily, Aphrodite can't ever make anyone love anyone more than I love you."

I shook my head. "We need to break up. I don't ever want to see you again."

But of course, Dylan wouldn't let us break up. We continued to fight until I had to do something that would ruin us forever.

"I hate you!" I scream, pouring all my anger and fury into it.

Dylan looked awful, even worse after I said that. I took the necklace Dylan gave me out of my bag and threw it at him.

"We're over," I said this and ran away. I heard his cries get softer and softer as I ran farther and farther away. I ran as fast as I could tears blurring my vision.

I ran home that's all I could do to last the pain crawling up through me. I closed the front door and collapsed right in front of the door and gave out a deep, wrenching, raw scream. I had just thrown away the best thing in me.


	35. Chapter 35

Lily POV  
The next two weeks of my life were absolutely torture. Dylan moved back to camp. I love him! I had broken up with him even though I love him. Today was exactly two weeks after my dream with Aphrodite.

I was sitting in my room staring out in space when the IM came. My mom screamed from downstairs to come. I got out of my bed and went down stairs. There in an IM was Thalia, Dylan's mom, in tears her make up smeared.

As soon as she saw me her face became angry, "You! You did this!"

"Thalia, calm down. Lily, had nothing to do with this, it happened to Dylan," My mom said. Immediately, when she mentioned something happening to Dylan I became concerned.

"Wait, what happened to Dylan? Is he okay?" I asked. All Thalia did was shake her head before she talked. "The last two weeks have been awful for him. He hasn't eaten or slept much at all. A hellhound attack him, he didn't have much energy at all to fight it. He was wounded badly. He doesn't have to will to go on. He told me there is no reason for him to live anymore. He has been like this for two weeks, ever since you broke up with him!" Thalia yelled at me, but it didn't matter because I was already on the verge of tears.

I went outside and whistled loud so Gris would come. In less than 5 minutes he was there and I was flying to camp.

"How is he?" I asked Gris.

The Pegasus sighed, _He's awful. I was flying around and saw the whole thing happen. It was a good thing someone was around to kill the hellhound or would've died already. _

A tear streamed down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it off determined to be strong. I saw camp come into view. Gris slowed down and came to a descend. As soon as we landed I ran off to the infirmary. I pushed through the crowd of people and went to see Dylan.

He was on a bed and sickly pale. I gasped. Dylan's head was turned to other way so he hadn't seen me yet. On his side I saw blood rushing down a huge cut. One of the Apollo kids whispered in my ear, "He won't take any ambrosia or nectar. It's as if he wants to die." After he told me this I ran up to Dylan.

I grabbed his hand and kissed all of his fingertips as I cried. He turned his head and when he saw me his face turned even more hurt. "What are you doing here?" He croaked. And with that I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss was deep and passionate. Then I looked at him in the eyes and saw that he wanted more. I kissed him again and again. I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I said over and over again. "I love you, too." He said back. I smiled. Then I whispered into his ear, "Aphrodite told me she messed with your emotions. I thought she made you love me." Then Dylan whispered back, "She did play with my emotions. Whenever she did though, it didn't work. I am too in love with you."

Then I took a square of ambrosia and shoved it into his mouth. He sighed as he chewed it. I poured nectar onto his side and it began to heal. I wrapped side up and gaze and gave him just the right amount of nectar to drink.

The Apollo kids stared at me in awe. "How did you do that? Medicine is for Apollo not Athena or Poseidon." One of the Apollo kids said. I rolled my eyes. "Years of experience," I answered.

Dylan grinned at me gratefully. He was starting to turn back to normal, losing all paleness. I smiled. He leaned next to me. "Does this mean we're a couple again?" He asked. I nodded ferociously. Then his face light up and he looked normal again. I guess some of his pain was caused by the break up.

Then Dylan did the least expected thing. He got out of bed and lifted me up bridal style and started carrying me back to his cabin. When we got there he locked to door and we started to kiss hungrily, but it wasn't enough. Our clothes were everywhere, and then we made love.

**The next day**

I woke up the next day naked lying next to Dylan in his cabin. I smiled remembering what happened last night then I got up, got dressed and went out of the cabin, so nobody would ask why I was in Dylan's cabin.

Unfortunately, Chiron saw me and called me over. I silently cursed.

"Chiron, it's not what you think…" I started, but he stopped me.

"It is exactly what I think, but I am going to let it go just this one time because I have a task for you. It is very hard and might cause death, but I know we need this if we are going to win against your siblings," Chiron said.

"Okay, I'm up for it. Just tell me what I need to do."


	36. Chapter 36

Lily POV  
Unfortunately, what I had to do was very hard and everyone will hate me.

I went to my cabin and took off my orange camp half-blood t-shirt. I put on a dark grey sweater and black skinny jeans. Then I packed my bag with a bunch of grey, black, and dark blue outfits. I put everything I needed for when I was gone, ponytails, hair brushes, hygiene stuff, blankets, food, ambrosia, nectar, drachmas, and some magical items Chiron gave to me. Some of the magic items included, a tracking device bracelet only Chiron had access to, my mom's invisibility cap, and a pieces of paper that after I draw or write on them with special ink it only appears again with a dropped of my blood.

I removed any signs that I was with camp like the orange shirt and camp necklace. It pained me that I had to remove a part of me.

I was hoping that I wouldn't pass anyone when I was leaving camp, but I did. I saw the person I was the least hoping to see. I now have to say good-bye to him.

Dylan was about to lean in and kiss me, but then he saw my attire and my backpack.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away," I answered.

I looked at Dylan and I could tell he was furious. "What do you mean away? Are you breaking up with me again? Did you just want love last night?" He looked away.

"Dylan it's not like that," I tried to say, but he wasn't listening. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "Listen to me right now. I have to go away; it's because of the war. I love you, and no matter what happens I won't stop loving you. Whatever happens trust me, I know what I am doing."

I look into his deep electric blue eyes and kissed him like I'll never see him again because I might not.

"I love you, with all my heart. I trust you." Dylan said. I nodded then walked away and headed to the stables for Gris.

LINEBREAK

Flying high above the sky I looked searching for their camp. Finally about 5 hours away from camp half-blood I spotted a bunch of tents and monsters. That was the place.

"Dropped me off right outside that camp," I told Gris.

_What? _Gris said. _You-your ev-_

I cut him off, "Just drop me off." I couldn't hint to another person about the plan.

Reluctantly, Gris dropped me off and then he rushed off to camp, probably to tell them the news. I walked about half a mile and finally I got to the camp.

I saw loads of monsters all around, big ones, little ones, a whole variety. When I enter camp I know I will be swamped by monsters.

When I entered camp it wasn't until I was about a quarter of the way into camp when a monster grabbed me.

Instincts kicked in and I started fighting the monsters, but then I just gave up.

"What do you want _demigod_?" The monster asked. Obviously it didn't realize who I was.

"Bring me to my brother, now!" I demanded. Once the monster looked at me he immediately started to take me to my brother, which I'm guessing is the biggest tent.

Once I got in the tent I gasped when I saw my brother. He was taller, leaner, more muscular, and maybe even a little handsome.

"What do you want?" Luke barked at the monster.

"You-your sister, Lil-" Luke then cut him off.

He turned around and saw me there and brought a sword to my throat. The monster released me, but I still had Luke's sword pointed at my throat.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now!" Luke screamed at me.

"Oh, dear brother," I said. He faltered, he sword quivered. "You shouldn't kill me because I came to join your side, the one against the gods."

**Duh-duh-dun!**


	37. Chapter 37

Lily POV

I looked at my brother and studied his expression. Would it be startled, shocked? Would he even believe me? When I looked at his expression it was something I had not been expecting.

He looked as if he was expecting me to join all along, which I hadn't.

"Finally come to your senses, sis?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "The gods' have been pissing me off lately."

"How?" He asked.

"Aphrodite was playing with my boyfriend's emotions; we were only together because of her. And other things," I answered. Honestly, there were no other things, I just said that.

"How do I know you're not a spy?" Luke asked.

I kept my poker face the whole time even though on the inside I was freaking out. "Check me. I have no sign I am from camp half-blood." Then he did check my stuff and found nothing.

"Welcome to the club sister," Luke said. Then just like that the brand in my arm changed from L J to L J2.

I fake smiled even though I was horrified. "Nice," was all I said. Now that our "logo" officially changed to both of our names I knew that everyone would know that I "turned evil".

"To truly understand that you are a part of us I will have you do a couple tasks," Luke said.

I nodded then he began to name them.

LINEBREAK

Basically, all I had to do for the tasks was to announce to everyone that I was on their side now, and steal something.

It wasn't hard, stealing that is. I just put the invisibility cap on and took some supplies we needed out of a convenience store.

After I had been officially recognized by my brother for joining, he started to tell me the plan. I wrote them down on my invisible ink paper.

I had helped plan two attacks, very poorly though on purpose, so they failed.

"Whatever you want, just ask someone to get it to you. Your wish is their command." Luke had told me.

For the month I was there I had started to feel awful. Not the guilty kind, but the physical kind. Plus, I had missed something important that month. I was late over two and a half weeks.

I got my test and waited for 5 minutes. I went to look at it and it was a pink plus sign.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper to myself.


	38. Chapter 38

Dylan POV  
"No, no, no! This cannot be happening, not to Lily too," Mrs. Jackson cried. She had tears streaming down her eyes as her husband, Percy, held her close.

Lily had left and had not come back. Gris finally came back, but without Lily. Percy came and talked to Gris. Gris had said that Lily had wanted to be dropped off right outside of Luke's camp and she had gone in. She had gone into enemy territory and had become a part of their side.

"Mrs. Jackson," I said. She looked up and that was when I realized how heartbroken she was. "Lily will be fine. Maybe she is being controlled or forced to go there, Lily would never be there on purpose. She will be safe."

Annabeth shook her head and continued crying. Percy just shook his head and he looked furious. "How could this happen?" He asked.

Then Percy looked at me. "You know Lily, is there anything that could have made her mad and left all of us and joined to other side?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The part that I don't understand is why she would leave. I love her and I thought she loved me," I said.

"Don't give up hope," Mr. Jackson said.

**_2 months later_**

Allison POV  
I had heard that Lily had gone over to the other side, but I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it for myself. Why would my lovely niece have a reason to go over to the evil side?

I had left Ben and Ashlyn (my daughter) at home and went looking for her myself.

I located their main camp and headed to it by Pegasus. I had my Pegasus drop me off a mile from the camp. Gods, I thought to myself, this is just like the old days. In the past I would scoop out for monsters since I don't smell like half-blood which makes me perfect for this mission.

I was wearing nothing to stand out. My outfit matched the green and brown forest around me. I had on a dark green tank top, with tan shorts and a matching tan jacket. I had my hair up in a ponytail, a little green and brown make up on, and some jewelry. I fit perfectly into my surroundings since a lot of the evil demigods wore outfits like this to blend in for attacks, but still be fashionable. My outfit wasn't typical for a 25 year old mother, but it worked well.

As soon as I entered camp I expected for a monster to notice me, but they didn't. I sighed in relief. This mission was essential for everyone to know about Lily, and I was the only one who could do it since I was a mortal and didn't have the scent; but if something happened to me I wouldn't ever forgive myself for leaving Ben and Ashlyn.

Nobody so far had signaled me out as on the good side, thus an enemy to them.

I saw a big tent up on the hill and figured that was where Lily was staying. If she was on this side she would be a leader. As I approached the tent I saw 4 figures, 2 females, a male I identified as Luke, and a monster. One of the females had a bump on her stomach, it was a baby bump.

If they left and I could just go through Lily's stuff and see if there was anything that meant I could somehow convince her to come back to our side.

After a while, the 4 figures left and I snuck into the tent. I saw Lily's stuff out in a cot. She had all of her belonging there, but I didn't recognize the clothes. I saw maps and diagrams, very good maps, but poorly planned out schemes. They seemed to be planned bad on purpose. I then realized she was a spy for our side, after examining the evidence. I sighed in relief thankful that she wasn't really evil.

Then I looked around her clothes and noticed they weren't her normal clothes, they were maternity clothes. Suddenly, realization dawned on me. Lily was the one who was pregnant.

Someone had slipped into the room behind me. I felt a dagger against my back. I silently sobbed, thinking it was a monster or Luke and I would never see Ben or my daughter again.

"Turn around, slowly," the female voice said. I almost cried out in relief, it was Lily's voice.

I turned around like she said and Lily gasped dropping her weapon. "Aunt Allie?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"To see if I could get you away from the bad side, but then I realized you are just a spy," I said, but Lily instantly shushed me. "Shhh, do you want everyone to hear? Being a spy, no one can know, not even my family." She answered.

Before she could talk again I had to comment something. "You're pregnant," I said.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed," she answered. Then she sat down on her bed and I saw a tear run down her face, but she quickly brushed it off. I exhaled, knowing what it was like for her. When I was pregnant at 22 it was still kind of young to be having a child, but not 16 almost 17 young.

"Lily, your parents are going to be so disappointed." I said. Lily looked at me anger in her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I won't be able to handle it?" She answered gesturing to her stomach on it.

"Lilliana, I just think you should've been responsible enough to have protection. It's not that I don't think you aren't going to care for the baby, it's just the circumstances. You're on the evil side, and you always pick logic over love." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly curious of why she had been noticed to pick smarts over love.

"If you really cared about your family, you wouldn't have left. Even though it is the smarter option being a spy, love should come first," I said.

"You don't understand," Lily yelled. I suddenly started to feel tense. She yelled really loud and someone had been bound to hear. Lily had tears running down her eyes. "I have no family here besides Luke and Katie and she is just a ghost. They don't care about the baby, they just want it gone so I'm not being slowed down. I want my family to know, but they can't. Not my mom, dad, Dylan or anyone else. They just can't," Lily said in tears.

I tensed. I felt like someone was coming. "Lily," I started to say but was interrupted by being pushed against the wall. I gasped. Two strong demigods and two monsters had me up against the wall, hands pushed behind my back. I was unable to move.

Lily started to pull herself together. I could see why she was. Her devil of a brother was here.

I kept struggling and he just looked at me and laughed. "Luke, let her go," commanded Lily. Unfortunately, he didn't listen. He laughed again. "Lily, she's the enemy," was all he said.

"She's our aunt. You wouldn't hurt family," Lilliana countered. Luke just rolled his eyes. "I knew her for two seconds barely, in which that time she disarmed me and embarrassed me," He answered. "She's still family," Lily answered again. "I killed Katie," Luke said, an evil glint in his eyes. "I would kill Percy and Annabeth without a thought. I had someone murder her son. What makes you think I would hesitate to kill her?"

Suddenly, tears came to my eyes. "You, you killed Danny?" I asked confusion and then anger flooding into me.

"Who's Danny?" Asked Lily confused. "He is- he was my son. I didn't tell anyone besides Percy and of course Ben and Ashlyn because I had this odd feeling that I shouldn't. So for the time I was pregnant I didn't visit camp or anyone much. When I was driving to camp to show everyone Danny something hit my car and killed Danny. Ben and Ashlyn were riding a Pegasus, but Danny was only a month old so I drove him."

Luke scoffed. "I really wish I could've killed Ashlyn too." Lily just sat there shocked.

Then Luke came up to punch me. He hit and kicked me again and again. I heard Lily screaming. After a while I knew I couldn't take it anymore. _I'm sorry Ben, Ashlyn, Percy… _I thought. Just when I thought the blow would come to kill me Luke said, "Take her to the prison, I want her to suffer."

I was thrown into a black pit and I passed out from the pain.


End file.
